Change For Me
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Vanitas is thrown into a mixed up world when he's in jail, but when his boyfriend, Ventus, throws the baby bomb on him through a letter, how is he going to change his ways? VanVen and Mpreg join to make this awesome story! Also, there is a deliciously cute side of AkuRoku included in this. Chapter 8 updated! FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Month 1: Heartbreak and Separation

It was the middle of the night when Vanitas and Ven were all snug in their bed. They had been dating since high school when Vanitas moved to town. Since that day, they clicked. Vanitas was the bad boy so he always got into trouble and at one time, even got into trouble with the law. Ven made the golden-eyed boy a promise that if he ever got into trouble with the law again, he'd leave. This is where our story begins...

Ven bolted out of bed for the third time tonight when Vanitas decided to follow him not knowing what was wrong with his boyfriend. As Vanitas was rubbing small circles around the his back, Ven was thinking of a way to tell him. Then there was a knock at the door. The pair looked at each other and went downstairs. When they opened the door, there were two cops.

"What seems to be the problem officers?" Vanitas asked.

"Are you Vanitas Nightshadow?" One asked.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

"There is sir. You are under arrest for assulting some guy dressed up as Barney." Ven looked at his lover with eyes filled with sadness. He couldn't believe it. After Vanitas promised him he'd never get into trouble with the law ever again. Ven ran up to their room crying as the two cops were cuffing Vanitas.

"Ven! You've got to believe me! I never did that! Please! Give me until I get out, we'll work it out! Don't leave me! Give me another chance! Please!" Vanitas screamed as he was brought into the police car. Ven didn't want to hear it. He had just been betrayed by his lover. The man he thought cared about him enough to change for him. The man that promised to take care of him. The next day was Vanitas' court hearing. Ven was called as a witness since he might've been with Vanitas on the day in question.

"So Ventus, I understand you were with the defendant on the day in question?" The British lawyer, Luxord, asked.

"Yes I was."

"What were you two doing that day?"

"We were visiting my sister at the hospital." Ven half-lied. He had no idea where Vanitas was that day but he was visiting his sister, Xion, in the hospital because she was in an accident which caused her to lose her memory.

"No more questions for the witness." As soon as the trial was over, Ven was hoping that Vanitas would just spend at least one night in jail. As the jury came out, Ven instantly felt that he wasn't going to be lucky.

"Jury, how do you find Vanitas Nightshadow?" Then a person from the jury stood.

"We, the jury, find Vanitas Nightshadow guilty of assult." Ven was crushed. His boyfriend was going to go to jail. The judge then had to talk to tell Vanitas how long the sentence was.

"Vanitas, you will be in jail for 5 months. I may release you one month early due to good behavior." The judge said as he banged his gabble. As Vanitas was being dragged away, he was looking at his blonde lover. I'll make this up to you Ventus, I promise. Vanitas thought.

As soon as Vanitas got to the jail, he was given the orange jumpsuit, got a mugshot, fingerprinted and into a cell. He took a look around is cell and saw where he was going to live for 5 months. Or four, if he's good. And by good, it meant that he couldn't stab anyone, get into trouble, or try breaking out. The sooner he at his house with Ven, the better. The raven haired man then got onto his bed and fell asleep.

Ven was taking the effect of Vanitas being in jail harder. What was he going to do without Vanitas now? Especially when he's pregnant with his child. **(cue the gasp)** That's right. Ven was pregnant with Vanitas' child. The blonde thought about the promise he made to the raven haired man and regretted it. Honestly, how was he supposed to know he could get pregnant? This was the one time he'd really need Vanitas. He still loved the man and he couldn't bring himself up to break up with him. Ven looked at his stomach. One month along and barely showing. Ven got an idea and got out a pen and a piece of paper.

Meanawhile, Vanitas had started to fit in at jail. He met a guy named Riku and met up with his old friend, Axel. The following day it was the daily mail call at the jail, so it meant that Vanitas was going to get a break-up letter from Ven. A guard then came to his cell reading the letter.

"You're reading my letter?"

"Yea. Let me tell you that you are in for a little surprise when you read this!" The guard laughed as he handed him the note. Vanitas looked at the letter and started to read.

_Dear Vanitas,_

_I know you're expecting a heartfelt break-up, but I'm not going to do that. Look, I know I said that I'll break up with you if you ever got in trouble with the law again, but I take it back. Call me crazy, but I need you for something very important. I'm pregnant. I bet you are thinking, 'How the hell is this possible?', I didn't know either, but I found out._  
_Attached to this letter is a picture of our baby so I have actual proof of a life inside of me. Vani, if you want to stay with me and see your child, you have to change. Or else we won't be in your life and I don't wanna have to tell our child that their daddy got in trouble with the law and I had to leave because of that. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but just be apart of this baby's life. We don't have to be a happy family. While you're there, please do me, yourself, and our unborn child a favor and change for me._

_Your lover,_  
_Ventus_

_P.S. I bet you're thinking, 'How long have you been pregnant?', well, let's just say one month down, eight more to go._

As soon as Vanitas stopped reading the letter, he stared at the picture. That was his baby. Right there. He had to change for Ven. Vanitas was snapped out of his thoughts when Axel tapped his shoulder.

"So, how's Ven?"

"Good and I'm gonna be a father."

"Ven decided to adopt? Congrats man."

"No, not that. He's pregnant. I even have a photo of what it looks like so far." Axel took a look at the photo.

"Damn. You weren't kidding, what did the letter say?"

"It said that Ven was pregnant and unless I don't change my ways while I'm here, I won't have my baby or Ven in my life."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Change for them. The only thing I can do. Hey, can you make jewery in this place?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanted to make an engagement ring for Ven. He's pregnant so I might as well propose and get married but, since I can't afford anthing, we'd have to get married at city hall. Would you mind making me a silver engagement band?"

"Not at all buddy."

"Okay." _I hope you still love me Ven._ Vanitas thought as he brought out a pen and a piece of paper. The next day,  
Ven was going through the mail seeing if he might've gotten a response letter from Vanitas. He opened the letter with trembling hands.

_Dear Ventus,_

_When you told me in your letter that you were pregnant with my kid I didn't believe you but, when I saw it's picture I couldn't believe it. I'm going to be a father. I know you're expecting me to say something like, 'Hell no! I will NOT be apart of the little mistake's life!' Or 'Don't even think about calling me for child support cuz I ain't paying!' I'm not saying any of that stuff. I want to be in your life and our child's life and I'm willing to ANYTHING to stay with you two. I'm even changing my ways. When I get out of here, I'll do everything I can to make you forgive me for getting in trouble with the law again. Are you counting down the days until I'm with you again? I am. By then, I hope I can still put up the nursery. Thanks to you, I have something to comfort me at night when I'm missing you. I hope we're having a little girl so I can treat her like a little princess and her beautiful mother like a queen. As you can see, my fatherly instincts are starting to kick in. On an unrelated note, I met up with Axel again. Maybe we can set Roxas up on a date with Axel when the lovable redhead gets out. I love you with all my heart Ventus, never doubt that. Please forgive me. I know I hurt you, but I know you still love me. Hmm, since there is nothing else to say, I must go. Until I get another letter from you or you visit me at the prison, goodbye._

_Your faithful lover who will never abandon you and our baby or hurt both of you ever again,_  
_Vanitas_

_P.S. Can you please have someone watch you until I get out? Having you at the house alone and five or six months pregnant is going to start getting to me. Oh! And can you right down the first time our little princess or prince moves for me?_

Ven laughed at the letter. _Vani must really want to change for me and our baby._ Ven thought as he placed a hand on his stomach and started to rub it. "Looks like I'm not going to be alone in raising you." He said to his stomach. _I think I should call Mom and Dad and tell them I'll be staying staying with them until Vanitas gets out..._ Ven thought as he pulled his phone out.

After Ven got off the phone, he was set to live with his parents until Vanitas got out which was next month when they got back from their vacation.

* * *

**Me: That's all for this chapter! To tell the truth, I was going to do Vampire Love Story 2.0 which is Vampire Love Story but with a better beginning and more detail, but I couldn't keep this one out of my head so while I am writing this out, I will also be writing Vampire Love Story 2.0. Keep in mind I will keep the first Vampire Love Story up because, even thought it was confusing and didn't have a lot of detail, I'm still happy with how it turned out. Now, in my personal life, today I found out I got a part in my school's Christmas play so I'm really happy even though I'm playing a sheep in the play.**

**Riku: What's the play called?**

**Me: The Tale of The Drowsy Sheperd.**

**Riku: And you're a sheep?**

**Me: Hey, I'm happy with what I got. So anyways, stay tooned for chapter 2 and I'll update soon. Bye :D**


	2. Month 2: Revealed Truths and Temptations

As Ven drove to his parents' house, he began thinking. _What if Mom and Dad try setting me up with someone else while Vanitas is in jail? What if they don't accept the fact that I'm pregnant with his child? What if Vani goes back on his promise? _His wondering came to a stop when the door opened to reveal Ven's twin brother, Roxas.

"Brother! It's been forever since I've seen you!" The other blonde greeted hugging Ven tightly.

"So did you hear yet?"

"I know, Vanitas is in jail and Dad is over the moon about it. How have you been since last month?"

"Pretty good, but I have something I want to tell Mom and Dad, and maybe Xion when she remembers me.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Roxas stared at his brother wide-eyed. He couldn't believe it. His twin brother is pregnant. The only words that could come out of his mouth were:

"Who the hell is the father?"

"Vanitas, who else!"

"How far long are you?"

"Let's just say two months down, seven more to go."

"Dad is going to go to that jail, pose as a guard and kill your boyfriend when he finds out. I'm going to go call him and tell him right now." As Roxas turned to leave, Ven grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"No you are not."

"Why not?"

"I want to tell Mom and Dad face to face."

"Aside from me, who else knows?"

"Vanitas knows, I told him in a letter. And that reminds me, 1) Vanitas met up with an old friend that's just perfect for you. 2) You might want to get yourself checked too because when I found out I was pregnant, the doctor said that if I had a brother then it might've reached him too."

"So in other words, you and Vani want to set me up with a fresh-out-of-jail convict and I should get myself checked because your little "mpreg" genes might actually be hereditary and somehow, when Mom was pregnant with us, they might've reached me too?"

"Yeah, now let me in. My legs are starting to hurt from standing here." Roxas then guided his brother inside the house where, out of nowhere came their mother, Tifa.

"Ven! It's so good to see you baby! How have you been since Vanitas was put away?"

"I've been holding up good, it was tough the first couple of days and he might get out a month early if he's good. Where's Dad?"

"You know your father with that delivery service he started WAY before you were born. He had to deliver something to the hospital, but I think it was just an excuse to see your sister. How was Xion last time you saw her?"

"She still didn't remember me Mom." Ven answered as his face looked like he was going to start crying.

"Let's change the subject. Are you staying here until Vanitas is freed?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to stay in that house alone." Tifa could tell by the tone of her son's voice, something was troubling him.

"Ven, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No Mom."

"I'm your mother and you can tell me anything." Ven let his guard down.

"There is, but I want to wait until Dad gets back so I can tell him."

"Okay, Roxas will show you to your room. I kept it just the way you left it. Oh! And you father left a small surprise in your room too. I have no idea what it is since he won't tell me." Roxas and Ven walked up to the pregnant blonde's old room and when they opened the door someone was there waiting for them. "Terra?" Ven asked the stranger that was sitting on his bed. Terra smiled and walked over to Ven and trapped him in a tight hug. At that moment, Roxas quietly tip-toed out of the room.

"So, I heard that the high school bad ass went to jail again and you are freshly single, right?"

"Um... some of that is true and some of it isn't..."

"Wait. What?"

"You see, Vanitas is in jail, but I didn't break up with him."

"Why?"

"Because I still love him."

"Listen to me, Vanitas isn't the right choice for you. He'll hurt you. Choose me."

"Give me a reason." Terra then kissed Ven by surprise while the blonde was shocked.

"That and I'm handsome, good looking, strong, and I'm rich which means I can take care of you."

"I said one reason. I didn't say a million. Besides, there's another reason why I'm staying with him."

"What could that be?"

"I-I... Let's just save it until dinner, okay?"

"Sure..." Terra answered with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice. Why is his longtime high school crush acting like this? Later, the everyone was in the living room. Ven was worrying about what Cloud would think about Ven being pregnant with Vanitas's child. Finally the moment of truth arrived when the front door opened and in came Cloud. Cloud saw his family and Terra sitting in the living room. Tifa gave Cloud a glare that said _'Really? You called Terra even after Ven recently broke up with Vanitas? Ven repeatedly rejected the man when they were in high school!' _Cloud just shrugged it off.

Later at dinner as everyone was eating, Ven was deciding whether or not to say anything tonight. He needed to think fast because Roxas was giving him a look that told him to tell everyone.

"I have something to say." Ven announced. _Now or never..._ Ven thought as everyone looked at him.

"Oh yeah! That's right, Ven wanted to say something at dinner when you got home sweetie." Cloud smiled.

"What is it Ven?"

"Uh...um..." Cloud then put his hand on Ven's hand.

"It's okay son. Take your time." Ven closed his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Ven opened his eyes and met the funny faces of Terra and Cloud.

"Ven, in case you haven't noticed, April Fool's Day was a month ago." Cloud and Terra laughed. When they saw that Ven wasn't laughing, Cloud got serious.

"Who's the father? I want his name!" Cloud said as his eyes got dark and violent.

"Vanitas is my baby's father." Cloud's eyes softened.

"It's a good thing you and Vanitas broke up so he can't hurt you anymore."

"That's the other thing... I didn't break up with him."

"Why not?" Everyone asked.

"I still love him... even if he did betray me." Cloud rolled his eyes. "Dad, don't do that. Vanitas said he's going to change for me. In his letter, he was happy to find out and he'll make it up to me and our little prince or princess. Isn't anyone happy for me?" Tifa just smiled.

"I'm happy for you. I'm going to be a grandmother." The rest of the dinner was silent. After dinner, Ven decided to crash in Roxas' room. Roxas looked at his twin brother.

"Hey, what's eating you up Ven?"

"It's the way Dad acted when I told him I was pregnant. I mean, didn't you see his face?"

"Yeah but you know what it is when it comes to Vanitas. Dad is just skeptical about the guy. He'll come around."

"When?"

"Just give him time. In the mean time I hope my little niece and/or nephew got enough to eat at dinner." Ven laughed.

"Yes, your little niece and/or nephew got enough to eat. Do you think Vanitas will keep his promise?"

"Ven, in the time I've known Vanitas, of course he'd keep his promise. He loves you." Just then Tifa came into the room with a box labled: "BABY CLOTHES"

"What with the box Mom?"

"After dinner I decided to get all of your old baby clothes out of the attic. Y'know, for my grandchild. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to tell everyone at dinner so I wouldn't have to say it over and over again."

"Okay, but you can tell me if anything seems unfit with you. Are you still having morning sickness?"

"It's going away..." After the small conversation, Ven looked at the stars. _"I wonder if Vanitas is looking at the same stars too..." _Ven wondered. Vanitas was looking at the same stars and wondering if Ven were doing the same. The next day was usual mail call. Vanitas got his letter and opened it.

_Dear Vanitas,_

_I'm counting down the days until you are out. I told everyone and my mother and Roxas are happy, I think Dad's on the fence about it. You know he has his doubts about you. I hope he gets past it one day and sees what I see. When I look at you I see a guy who would do anything for me. Someone who'd give his life for me. Since you are changing your ways I hope you are going to quit smoking and I don't want my child to be around smoke anytime soon. Also, Terra's staying here too. I don't know why, but I hope he just wants to stay on friend status with me. You remember the crush he had on me in high school. He looks good now, with those muscles... those eyes... that hair. What! Crap! Can't believe I wrote that! Oh! Almost forgot! Mom gave me our old baby clothes in case we have a boy and/or a girl. Vani, why did you beat up that guy dressed up as Barney? I want to know why._

_Your lover who wants the truth and not some sorry ass excuse,  
Ven_

Vanitas looked at the letter and gulped. He had to tell Ven the truth. Was now the right time? Vanitas got out a pen and paper and stared writing. The next week, as Cloud was flipping through the mail, he saw a letter from Vanitas and instantly growled with anger. He thought about throwing out the letter, but then he'd have to deal with his pregnant son yelling at him and telling him how important that letter is and getting a lecture from Tifa. Instead he just left it where Ven would see it.

When Ven awoke from his dreams he saw the letter and was instantly happy. He tore open the letter and begun to read.

_Dear Ven_

_Good thing you are counting down the days. I'm glad that your brother and Tifa are happy. Y'know, when Xion remembers you, this will be a funny story to tell her. And yes, I'm giving up my sweet, sweet, sweet nicotine. I'll miss it so... I guess you want old age to take me away instead of cigarettes, huh? Why the hell is Terra staying there? Please don't fall for Terra. I saw the way you were going goo-goo over the way he looks now in your last letter. Just never fall for him. He'll hurt you because in high school, I learned something about him that you SERIOUSLY don't want to know about him. And why did I beat up that guy dressed up as Barney? That, I want to tell you face to face. Not through a letter. Let's just say it involves an old score I've been meaning to settle. With nothing else to say, bye._

_Your lover who wants to see your face to hold him over for a couple more months,  
Vanitas_

Ven looked at the letter and was puzzled. What secret was Terra hiding? How does it affect Ven? Why does Vanitas only agree to tell Ven why he beat up that guy dressed up as the purple dinosaur only if Ven visit him? So many questions were going through his head right now he couldn't focus because there was a wave of nausea hitting him. _Not again! _Ven thought as he ran to the bathroom, pushing Terra out of his way so he could puke.

* * *

**Me: So we are ending this chapter right here. Sorry about the long wait but school is barely giving me anytime to go on the computer to write this so expect chapters for this story to come out really slow. Also, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! So now that Terra has arrived, what will Ven do? Will he stay faithful to his lover or cheat on him? Also, what dark secret does Vanitas know about Terra? How does Terra's dark secret affect Ven? Why did Vanitas beat up Barney?**

**Vanitas & Ven: The suspense is killing us!**

**Me: You guys are going to have to find out in chapter three! This is OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	3. Month 3: Of Bruises and Rivalries

**Me: Okay, this goes out to ALL Terra fangirls, sorry but for purposes of this story I have to make Terra a total meanie. I don't want to, but I have to.**

* * *

Ven has entered his third month and was skeptical on visiting Vanitas or not. All though he needed to know the truth about why he beat up Barney, he also wanted to know what dark secret Terra has. Ven had no time to think about it now. He was going to the hospital with Roxas to see Xion. _Why is Xion in the hospital? _You ask? Xion was in an accident that caused her to lose her memories. As Roxas and Ven got checked in and into her room, Xion looked ecstatic.

"Roxas, Ven! I knew you'd come to see me soon!" The pair looked at each other wide-eyed. Xion remembers them.

"You remember us?" Roxas asked.

"Yea, I started remembering my family yesterday. What's been happening since I've been here?" Ven decided to answer the question.

"Vanitas went to jail and I got pregnant." Xion laughed.

"April Fools Day was a couple of months ago big brother!" When she saw that her brother was serious, she instantly stopped.

"Let me guess; Vanitas is in jail and instead of breaking up with him you are still in a relationship with him because you're pregnant?"

"Once you put it that way, yea." Xion instantly put her head in her hands.

"You do know that Dad's gonna try fixing you up with someone, right?"

"I know, Terra's been trying to woo Ven into leaving Vanitas." Roxas answered. Xion instantly turned white at the mention of Terra. Ven looked into his sister's eyes and saw why. Xion knew Terra's secret too.

"If you have something to say about Terra, then say it now." Xion looked puzzled and realized what Ven meant.

"What do you mean Ven?" Xion asked trying to look some what innocent.

"You and Vanitas know something I don't and it's a good idea for me not to know what it is."

"Ven, it's not that, it's just Vanitas wouldn't want you to get involved. Just trust your boyfriend on this. He loves you and wants you to be safe. Look, I know it's hard to accept it now, but it is what it is." The rest of the visit, the Strife siblings talked about old memories and stuff. When Roxas and Ven got back to their parents' house, there was a crowd of people with cameras on their front lawn. Ven immediately looked scared. He knew why they were there. They want to give him fifteen minutes of fame since he was the world's first pregnant man who didn't start life out as a girl. Quickly, Roxas snuck himself and Ven back into the house.

Once they got in, they found Cloud, Tifa and Terra in the living room.

"What happened? I thought we weren't going to call attention to Ven since he was pregnant!" Roxas whispered/shouted.

"We wouldn't be in this predicament if someone hadn't found out." Tifa answered. Ven looked at all the cameras outside from his hiding spot. Cloud finally got fed up and decided to go outside.

"Okay, that's it! Everyone get the hell off my lawn! I realize my son is pregnant, but he's a human being! Now get off or I'll kill you all using my big sword!" No one moved since they didn't think Cloud was serious. Cloud sighed and pulled out his sword which made everyone run off screaming. Honestly, would you want to get chased off with an angry blonde with a HUGE sword? I thought so. Anyways, as soon as all the reporters left, Cloud went back inside. As Ven was looking out the window, Terra made his move.

"So, how about you and me go on a date?"

"Terra, you're a nice guy and all, but..." Ven trailed off.

"But what?" Ven couldn't tell Terra what it was. He knew Terra was hiding a dark secret and there was no way in hell he was going to bring it up now.

"I'm still with Vanitas, I'm carrying his child, he still loves me, I still love him and he's changing himself. Since he's changing his ways, I can't betray him. While I am flattered, no." The blonde said walking away, but as he did, Terra grabbed his arm rather violently.

"Ven, listen to me and listen to me good. You are blind by that man brainwashing you. He doesn't love you, he just wants to use you. That's all. Even if you do choose him, rest assured, I will never ever **_EVER_** stop trying to capture your heart." When that was said, Terra let go and walked upstairs. Ven stood there stunned. Terra just put his hands on him. Where the bulky brunette's hand was, it started to leave a nasty purple bruise.

* * *

Meanwhile at the jail, Vanitas was making license plates with Axel when Riku shows up and takes the empty spot next to Vanitas. Riku looked at the raven's face and saw something wrong.

"What's wrong Vanitas?" The silverette asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?"

"For starters, you didn't even growl when I sat next to you and you didn't do that trick where you push me off my seat. So I ask again, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's my lover okay?!"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He's going goo-goo gaga over some guy who liked him in high school but is trying to win him back like seven years later! Thing is me and his younger sister know something about the bulky douche bag that he wouldn't even want to know."

"Your point being?"

"My boyfriend's pregnant with my son and/or daughter and he is in the same house with a freaking drug addict/alcoholic!" **(Le gasp) **That was Terra's secret. He's a drug addict/alcoholic. That's why Vanitas doesn't want Terra anywhere near his VenVen.

"Holy shit. That's a pretty bad situation."

"Riku, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you have kids living with you?"

"Yes, my three-year old sons Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo."

"What would you do if anything happened to them?"

"I'd feel like I let my wife down." Riku looked at Vanitas and started to feel sorry for him. Vanitas was in jail and there's a drug and alcohol addict near his boyfriend as we speak.

"You understand my pain now, don't you?"

"Yea, if anything happened to my wife or my sons, I'd never ever forgive myself. Vanitas, I want you to make me a promise."

"What is it?"

"When you get out, I want you to give this rock I found to my wife, Namine. Also, tell her that I still love her." Namine, Namine, Namine... Where had Vanitas heard that name before? It sounded so familiar.

"I promise." Riku then gave our raven the rock. As Vanitas looked at it he saw that it resembled a heart. Later it was visiting hours. He saw Axel sitting with his younger brother, Lea and his older brother, Reno, and Riku sitting with a man with long flowing silver hair. Vanitas walked over and greeted Riku by flipping some of his hair up.

"Hey Vanitas. Sephiroth, this is my new friend, Vanitas. Vanitas, this is my older brother, Sephiroth." Vanitas looked at Sephiroth's long flowing hair and was enchanted. Finally Vanitas was snapped out of his thoughts as visiting hours were over. He was disappointed. Ven didn't come.

* * *

After what happened with Terra, Ven was instantly afraid of knowing what Terra's secret was. Ven walked to his room in hopes Terra was gone, but his stuff was still there and said brunette was on his bed. Terra smiled and got up to make his way to Ven.

"So, reconsidering my offer?"

"No. I thought you were gone so I can finally stop sharing a room with my brother for the rest of the time I'm here." Terra's face dropped and he punched a wall which made Ven protectively wrap his arms around his abdomen.

"Ven, when are you finally going to see that you belong with me? Not Vanitas! He got in trouble with the law twice and you were supposed to be single again and we were supposed to live happily ever after! What happened?"

"I'm still in love with him, that's what happened!" Terra quickly got angry and started breaking things.

"Can you answer me one question?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't we get together in high school?"

"You didn't really love me, remember? All you did was toy with my feelings!" Before he could slap Ven, Terra froze. He remembered why Ven picked Vanitas over him. Fortunately, Cloud heard everything from downstairs and saw his son on the ground, paralyzed in fear.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"I got out of control and broke some stuff." Terra admitted.

"Get out of my house! NOW!" Cloud shouted. Terra grabbed his stuff and left. Meanwhile, Cloud was rubbing circles around Ven's back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea Dad. I'm fine." The blonds noticed something Terra dropped and they quickly realized what it was. It was cocaine. Ven finally knew Terra's dark secret. He's a drug addict. The next day was mail call and as usual, Vanitas would get a letter from his favorite blond. Vanitas got the letter and started to read.

_Dear Vanitas,_

_This month might be the worst month ever! Three months without you around is wearing down on me. I miss your golden eyes, your raven hair, you holding me while I sleep. Everything. Remember when you told me Terra is hiding a dark secret? I found it out. He's a drug addict. The other day, some news reporters came by hoping to get a glimpse of me, but Dad scared them off. Shortly after, he tried asking me out on a date, but I said no. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm violently. It left a bruise... I can only pray it isn't permanent._

_I've decided to visit you. I should be there in a week because Roxas wants to meet the mystery guy we set him up with. Vani, you have to tell me why you beat up Barney, and I know it involves an old score you've been meaning to settle but I want to know what it is. On an unrelated note, I think my Dad's getting over the idea of us still being together. He hasn't said one insult about you in two weeks. Anyways, I can't wait to see you._

_Your lover who can't wait to see you,  
Ven  
_

Vanitas started at the letter. Someone bruised his boyfriend. Instantly he was enraged and thought about what he was going to do to Terra when he got out. The next week was visiting hours and Vanitas was scanning the yard for Ven. He smiled when he caught sight of a pair of very familiar blonds. The raven walked over to see that Ven was making his way over to him and they ran into each other's embrace.

"I've missed you Vanitas."

"I've missed you too Ven." As soon as they were done, they started talking.

"So how have you and our little baby been?"

"Aww, we've been good. Just missing you."

"Ven, can I see the bruise?" Once Ven showed Vanitas the bruise, said man's blood boiled immediately, but then he calmed down. At least it wasn't their unborn child. Ven's face then turned serious as he asked the dreaded question.

"Aren't you gonna tell me why you beat up that guy dressed up as Barney or what?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Just tell me. I'm your lover, you can trust me."

"Fine. As you know it involves an old score I've been meaning to settle. That guy who was dressed up as Barney was an old enemy of mine."

"Who was this 'enemy'?"

"My brother, Sora. I hate that guy with every fiber of my being. I hate that little brunette shit."

"I should've known, he didn't show up to your court date. But what I want to know is, how the fight started. I want to know what happened. That's why I even came here."

"Fine, Sora just said some things to me that weren't right and I tried walking away but he took a swing and I fought back in self defense. Come to think of it, I probably should've said that at court but I guess I was too chicken. We'd probably back home forgetting this ever happened if I had said something. So now you know the truth. Happy?"

"Now I know what happened. Personally, I don't think you were chicken. I think it's kinda sweet, you didn't want to give sell your brother out since you know Sora would never last in jail. Think of it this way, one part of you hates your brother, another part of you cares about him." Ven said kissing Vanitas's cheek. Finally visiting hours were over which meant that Ven had to leave.

"You have to go." Vanitas said with a tear in his eye.

"I know. Just hang in there for another 2-3 months, okay?" Ven said giving Vanitas a hug.

"I love you Ventus..."

"I love you too Vanitas..." Ven replied as he began walking away. Once Roxas caught up to Ven, he had a hickey on his neck and he looked like he had a good time with Axel.

"I take it you enjoyed Axel?" Ven smirked as his brother nodded.

"Yea and he gets out in a couple weeks so when he gets out, we have a date. Who knows? Maybe I found my boyfriend~" When they got to the car, Ven fell asleep in the passenger seat. 2-3 more months of staying with his parents. 2-3 more months of no Vanitas around.

* * *

**Me: I know it's been a long time but the computer I use broke down on me so I had to use a Mac computer my parents got a couple years ago, but the keyboard ran out of battery and it took me FOREVER to find the one I'm using right now. Also I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. And with that, I meant to upload a Christmas fic and a VanVen day fanfic but like I said my computer broke down. Now, all together now boys 1, 2, 3...**

**Me, Zack, Cloud & Riku: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Me: Another thing, I am putting up a poll for chapter five for whether Vanitas should be released from prison in that chapter or let him stay for that chapter and release him in chapter six. Remember, polls close when chapter four is uploaded so you have time. Now-**

**Zack: Janae! Can I ask the questions?**

**Me: Sure Zack, it's the first upload of the New Year.  
**

**Zack: Thanks! Now that Vanitas's reason has been revealed what will happen next chapter? Will Sora be in the next chapter so he can patch things up with his brother? Or will we just focus on the AkuRoku that's gonna be in the next chapter? Or both? Wait and see!**

**Me: Good job Zack! Oh, and don't forget to check out my new community, Kingdom Hearts Comedy Corner. If you are interested in joining as a staff member then PM me and I will send you the rules and the invite. Since that's all... this has been Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII! Bye :D**


	4. Month 4: Apologies and Love

Roxas was watching TV with Ven when there was a knock at the door. Roxas opened the door to see Axel standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hands wearing casual clothes looking absolutely terrified.

"H-hi R-R-Roxas! I brought you flowers!" Axel said giving the young blond the flowers. At Axel's nervousness, Roxas let out a quiet chuckle and motioned for the redhead to come inside. As Roxas went back up to his room with Ven to get ready with his date with Axel, said man had the opportunity to meet the parents (Just Cloud because Tifa had important business to take care of). Cloud was glaring daggers at Axel.

"So, you're going on a date with Roxas?" Cloud asked slowly cleaning his prized sword. _Don't look at the sword! Don't look at the sword Axel! GODAMMIT AXEL DON'T LOOK AT THE SWORD!_ Axel screamed over and over in his mind.

"Yo flaming redhead! I asked you a simple question!"

"Sorry, um... yeah I'm going on a date with Roxas. I think we're gonna have a great time." Axel answered once he was broken out of his trance from looking at the sword that he is terrified of. Cloud just looked at Axel and pointed his sword at Axel.

"Listen here. If you hurt my son in any way I swear I won't hesitate to find out where you live and kill you with my bare hands." Roxas came downstairs and grabbed Axel's arm and led him out the front door. Once outside, Axel let out a sigh of relief.

"My dad scare you?"

"You have no idea. How come you didn't tell me your dad was that scary?"

"You were gonna find out sooner or later. Now where are you going to take me?" Roxas smirked as they reached Axel's motorcycle.

"Wherever I'm not banned and I'm banned from quite a few places."

"Why?"

"I started a fire at some places and even set some businesses on fire which was why I was at prison." **(Me: Anyone that surprised that Axel was in prison on a few counts of arson?)** Roxas laughed as Axel gave him a helmet. Once they were off Axel was looking until he found a place he hadn't been banned from. Which was a bowling alley. They walked in and looked at the bowling alley which had so many lanes as far as the eye can see and neon lights. They went up to the counter to meet a girl with blond hair with two parts sticking up awkwardly looking incredibly bored with her job. When she noticed Axel, she gave him an icy glare.

"Hello Axel, how may I help your fire-loving ass?" The girl asked. Axel let out a nervous laugh.

"Nice to see you too, Larxene. How have you been?" The girl known as Larxene growled.

"Let's see, I've been stuck here ever since you burned down that old fast food restaurant I worked at. I happened to love that job and I hate crappy jobs. Like this one."

"Can me and my date just get a lane and bowling shoes? I really don't want to be the victim of Larxene PMS." Axel asked as Larxene gave another growl and shoved two pairs of bowling shoes at them.

"Your bowling lane is #9. Please enjoy and Axel, don't set this place on fire or you will regret it." As the pair walked away, Roxas couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny Roxas?"

"You were afraid of that girl! Seriously!" He just kept laughing as Axel blushed more.

"You haven't known her for as long as I have, she's scary." Once they got to their lane they replaced their shoes with bowling shoes and now they had to make up their nicknames. Axel was 'Burnie' and Roxas was 'Ice Cream'.

2 hours later **(Because I can't write a simple bowling date no matter how many times I've tried)** it was all over and the bowling alley was unharmed, they left. Axel was happy because he didn't set anything on fire and he wasn't a victim of Larxene PMS. That and he had his first date with Roxas. Once they got back to the house they looked at each other shyly and kissed. It only lasted until Cloud opened the door with his sword drawn.

"Um... okay Roxas, this date has been fine, but now I'm afraid we must go our separate ways for now." Axel said as soon as he pulled away.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. Until next time, my love." Roxas said as he moved to kiss Axel again, but was pulled back by Cloud. When they were inside, Roxas went into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to Ven and let out a loud and happy sigh.

"Roxas, shut the hell up. I want to watch my show." Roxas rolled his eyes and remembered that Ven's hormones have been sort of out of control lately so he has to deal with a totally pissed off Ven until he leaves. Again, the blond let out a sigh to catch his brother's attention. After about 10 sighs this happens...

"Oh my God! What happened that's SO great Roxas?"

"Didn't you want to hear about my date with Axel?"

"Oh crap! I forgot about that! How was it?" Ven asked fully forgetting his anger.

"It was wonderful. We went to somewhere that Axel wasn't banned from."

"Banned?"

"Axel set some stuff on fire which is why he was in prison. Anyways, there was this girl at the counter that just hated Axel's guts."

"What happened when she saw him?"

"She said 'Hello Axel, how may I help your fire-loving ass?' and Axel just got scared."

"Wow, so much for showing you that he has some damn masculinity on the first date."

"I thought that at the prison was the first date." Roxas said confused.

"Roxas, when you two met, that was just you two meeting, the first official date doesn't happen until later. Like it happened now."

"Oh. Ven, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead brother."

"When you're in love, do you feel like your on top of the world or something like that?"

"Of course. When I fell in love with Vanitas, the very thought of him made my heart skip a beat or two. If you feel like this about someone, then that means you're in love. If you don't, then you're just not in love."

"How do you know you're in love?"

"You know when a little spark goes off in your heart. Any more questions?"

"Nope, it's just that I think I love Axel. I didn't know what I was feeling." Roxas hadn't known love because he hadn't fallen in love yet. Sure he had gone out on a date with a couple of guys, but it wasn't love. Now that he went on a date with Axel, he actually felt some love. The next day, there was a knock at the door. Ven, severely irritated (Ven blames the hormones he has now), answered it and it revealed Sora. Brown hair in the usual mess, blue eyes as big as ever and as thin as usual. At one point, Sora was thought to be an anorexic.

"Hey Ven, I went to your place to talk to you, but then I saw this address on the front door. Can I come in?" Sora asked.

"Yeah sure. Do you want something to eat too?" Ven said as he let the brunette in. Sora nodded as they went into the kitchen. As soon as Ven made Sora something to eat, he went right to business.

"Sora, why did you want to talk to me?" Ven asked. Sora swallowed then talked.

"I wanted to say sorry for making Vanitas go to jail for something I started. I should've been there, I should've testified, and I should be the one in that prison now. So, do you forgive me?" Ven just let out a laugh.

"You really are pathetic Sora. You really are."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as Ven got mad.

"What do I mean? I mean I'm not the one you should be apologizing to! You should be begging your brother for forgiveness he went to prison for you knowing that you would never last there! If you really need anyone to apologize to anyone, it's really your brother." Ven was right, the person Sora needed to apologize to was Vanitas.

* * *

Now let's turn to Vanitas who is in his cell looking outside at the sky. Right now, he felt like a caged bird. _Why I stuck up for my brother I don't know why. I should've told the truth in court and he'd be the one here now,_ Vanitas thought as he got Ven's letter. He tore it open and began to read.

_Dear Vanitas,_

_I'm doing well, in case you wanted to know. I'm just very lonely. Axel and Roxas had a good date. Sora came over a couple of days ago. He said he wanted to talk to me, and you want to know the pathetic thing? He apologized to me! Seriously, you're the one he should apologize to. Which brings me to my next point. You two need to get over your sibling rivalry. Need I remind you that I'm bringing your child into this world in like, 5 months? I don't want any family tension by that time. You said you wanted to change for me? Well, you and Sora forgetting about the past would be a major change for you. Since that's all I've got to say. Oh! One more thing! That court date for the judge to decide whether or not you get released early is coming up in a month! For the judge to make a decision, he had to hear testimonies from a lot of people. Sora said he'll explain that he started the fight if you give him the chance to talk to you._

_Your lover who wants you to settle your differences with your brother,_

_Ven_

Once Vanitas got done reading the letter, he looked at it with wide eyes. Seriously? Reconcile with his brother? I suppose it is a good idea since he tried to do that the day he and Sora got into that fight, but then the brunette took things too far. Visiting hours were open again and Vanitas was wandering in the yard when he saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes sitting at a table. Now Vanitas was sure he had seen someone like that. He walked over to her and caught her attention by tapping on the table. When she saw him both their eyes went wide.

"Namine, is that you?" Vanitas asked because he had been convinced that he knew her.

"Vanitas, it has been a long time. I haven't seen you since you and Sora moved away during junior year." Vanitas did know her! It was his childhood friend Namine!

"Look at you, blond hair a little longer, blue eyes a little bigger. How have you been?"

"Good, I'm married with three sons. My husband's name is Riku. I'm here to meet him now. Do you know him?"

"Yes. Oh! He wanted me to give you this." Vanitas said as he gave Namine the rock. Namine gasped as she saw the rock. Soon enough, Riku came and saw that Namine had gotten the rock he had wanted to give her.

"I see you got the rock." Riku said. Namine ran to him and kissed his lips as she cried happy tears.

"Yes, I love it. I haven't been this happy since the day we got together. Oh and I noticed you met my old friend Vanitas while you were here. He used to be a brother to me. I still remember the day we met and became friends."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**  
_

_**A young boy with black hair and golden eyes was walking by when she saw a crowd of boys his age in a circle. He ran over to see what was happening. When he got there, he saw a girl who was also his age sitting on the ground holding a sketchbook to chest tightly.  
**_

_**"Give us the sketchbook and crayons!"  
**_

_**"NO! They're mine! My Mommy and Daddy gave them to me!" The young girl said still not giving up her possession. One boy tried to take it, but the young boy stopped him.  
**_

_**"She said she's not giving them to you. Leave her alone!" He said standing in front of her.  
**_

_**"Oh... now, Vanitas is going to stick up for the new kid who's a pale blond freak." Said the leading bully which made the young girl cried and ran off to another tree taking her sketchbook and crayons with her. The bullies laughed and looked at Vanitas.  
**_

_**"Hm, we always took you for a weakling and now you defend them. Let's teach our friend a lesson about telling us what to do." The leading bully said as he kicked Vanitas. The one that kicked him then punched him when they then left to do something else. When it was over, the young girl walked back over to Vanitas.  
**_

_**"Are you okay?"  
**_

_**"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm Vanitas, what's your name?"  
**_

_**"My name in Namine. I just moved here a week ago. Everyone thinks I'm a freak because I have pale skin and I don't know how to stand up for myself very well so I just deal with it."  
**_

_**"I don't think you're a freak. Wanna be friends?"  
**_

_**"Sure."  
**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"You still remember that?" Riku asked.

"Of course. You never forget your first friend and after that, you and that first friend are friends forever."

"Namine, you should come to my court hearing next month and meet my boyfriend. You two would make great friends."

"Ohh~, ever since Riku told me in a letter that a new friend of his had a pregnant boyfriend, I've wanted to meet that person. Now that I know you're the friend and your boyfriend is pregnant, I will be looking forward to that day." Namine said with a smile. After visiting hours were done, Vanitas started thinking. _You never forget your first friend and after, you and that first friend are friends forever. _Namine's words were still ringing through his head. Sora was his first friend and no matter what, he's friends with him forever._**  
**_

The next week, Cloud was going through the mail when he saw a letter from Vanitas. He left the letter where Ven would find it. When said blond found the letter, he opened it with excitement.

_Dear Ven,_

_Okay, I'll reconcile with my brother, but its only because he was one of my first friends and no matter what he's still my brother. Glad to hear that Axel and Roxas enjoyed each other at their date. So I guess I need that testimony from the guy who was dressed up as Barney. I hope you're doing well next month I might come home. I met up with an old childhood friend of mine, Namine. Turns she's married to my new friend Riku. She has three sons and it looks like she's still happy to be with him despite Riku's current situation. That's how you feel about me, despite my situation, you're still happy to be with me. Since that's all I've got to say, bye._

_Your lover who will see you in a month on the court date that will determine whether or not he's released a month early,_

_Vanitas_

Ven looked at the letter. Vanitas is actually going through with it. _I hope everything goes well._ Ven thought._  
_

The next week at the prison, Sora was walking past all the inmates who looked like they wanted to jump him. When he finally caught sight of his brother he ran to the man.

"Hey Sora. Nice of you to come see me."

"Yeah, Ven told me to get here and I noticed that Ven's pregnant so, congratulations I guess. I'm gonna be an uncle." They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Look, Vanitas. I... I'm sorry I started that fight with you and you landed in here because of me. If I had known why you were there, I never would've said those things. You're my one and only brother and no matter what, I'll still be your brother."

"Sora, I was there because I wanted to patch up everything between us. When I was ready, I was gonna go get Ven a ring and propose to him and I wanted things to be alright with you and me the day we got married. Hell, I was even gonna make you my best man. Still, I guess after I'm done here I'll can get married at a courthouse, I probably lost my job so I probably have to go on a job hunt later. I forgive you brother. Even if you did call me a say I'll amount to nothing and I'll drag Ven with me." Sora now had tears in his eyes. He realized he really hurt his brother.

"Vanitas, one more thing." Sora said wiping a few tears away.

"What is it?"

"At your court date, why did you take the blame for me even though you could have given me up? I'd be here in your position right now if you did that."

"I guess I did it because, I knew that all the guys in a prison would do a bunch of bad stuff that my brother obviously can't handle. Also, I guess that even though we're rivals, I got a soft spot for you." Vanitas smiles. Sora grabs Vanitas in his arms and hugs him.

"All forgiven brother?" Sora asked.

"You saw the error of your ways and you're gonna be at my court date next month so, yea. We're forgiven." Visiting hours were over so Sora had to leave.

"I'll see you next month Vanitas!" Sora said walking off. Next month, testimonies and a judge will decide if Vanitas gets to go home or stay another month.

* * *

**Me: Okay, we will end the chapter right here. Hey! You guys know what's coming up in a few days?**

**Riku: The Possession is being released on DVD in a few days?**

**Me: Yup! I absolutely LOVED that movie! Anyways, okay so about the poll on whether or not to release Vanitas next chapter is still up. It goes off when I get to the verdict when I write this. So you guys have until I get to writing the verdict! Now that Vanitas and Sora have settled their differences, will Sora show up for Vanitas' court date? Also, is Roxas really in love with Axel? Or is it just some cruel trick that's being played on his heart?**

**Zack: Okay Janae, your friend XaccemFlare wanted to know this, but why did Sora seem like a douchebag in the last chapter?**

**Me: Oh yeah, well you guys know how I made Terra a little out of character in the last chapter? Well I wanted to make Sora TOTALLY out of character for this story. So that's why Sora sounded a D-bag.**

**Cloud: Why am I making small appearances in this?**

**Me: 'Cuz you are! So, now I'm outta here! Remember that the poll goes down when I get to writing the verdict. This is Janae A.K.A OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	5. Month 5: Flying Bullets and Trials

**Me: What time is it?**

**Riku, Cloud & Zack: Adventure Time!**

**Me: No! It's time for another chapter of Change For Me! So a recap of what has happened in the story so far! Squall, you get to do a recap.**

**Leon: It's LEON! As for the recap okay, I got nothing else better to do: So far in Change For Me, Ventus Strife had told his currently incarcerated boyfriend, Vanitas Nightshadow, that he was somehow pregnant through a letter saying that if Vanitas changed for Ven, then they'd stay together. Ven then decided to stay with his parents until Vanitas is out of prison, but there was a small problem when Terra, who liked Ven back in high school, tries to win Ven back but Vanitas knew a dark secret of his. When Ven finds out, he is a little shocked, then Vanitas tells Ven his reason for beating up Barney who was really Sora in costume even though it was Sora who started the fight and which said brunette who went to Ven. Said brunette later went to the prison to visit his brother who forgives his brother and now with the trial coming up, will Sora show up or chicken out like he did the fiirst time? Remember the AkuRoku kicking off chapter 4? Is Roxas really in love with Axel? Or is Axel just playing with Roxas?**

**Me: Okay, REALLY long recap. So after I'm done with Change For Me, I'm gonna enter the wonderful world of anime with either a Black Butler or Gravitation fanfic. I think I'll go with Black Butler since I have a couple ideas I don't want to lose. Enough talking people! I want to get on with this!**

* * *

Vanitas was sitting in his cell looking at the ceiling when his cell door opened and in came Cloud dressed up in a T-shirt that said 'Being awesome is my job and business is good...' and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, how are you Cloud?" Vanitas asked now sitting up. A visit from Cloud? What could this mean?

"Look, Vanitas... You and I know both know that since the day I met you, I haven't trusted you with my son. Now that's different."

"Different how?" Vanitas was puzzled now, with the trial coming up he needed some good news or something.

"It's different because if Ven trusts you, then so do I."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is, if you and Ven ever get married, I give you my blessing. Also, if you lost your job, then I'll help you find one. Just know that if you hurt my son or grandchild in any way, shape or form you will regret hurting them." Cloud said the last sentence with his eyes going dark. Vanitas gulped. The man looked sweet and innocent, but can be scary when he wants to.

"I don't know what to say... thank you Cloud. How can I repay you?"

"You can repay me by taking care of your family." Cloud said as he left. Now that he gained Cloud's trust, tomorrow's probably gonna be a good day. Ven was staring at the sky. Tomorrow was the trial. If everything goes well, Vanitas will get set free a month early, but if everything goes bad... _No!_ Ven thought, _I can't think of that possibility! I've been without Vanitas far too long and frankly four months without him is long enough!_ Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel were in the living room cuddling when Axel puts his arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas looked shy and squirmed a bit.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Roxas lied.

"If there's anything you need to say, you can say it."

"Axel, it's just that, everytime I went out with a guy, they were just making some ex of theirs jealous and I wind up getting hurt afterwords. I guess I'm just that gullible. When I was with my last boyfriend Demyx, there was nothing special. I knew there was someone else, but I just sat there and stayed with him like a fool. It wasn't until later I got the courage to leave him and move back in with my parents. I always rushed into relationships and I don't want to rush into one again because later I find out the true motive for it then I wind up getting hurt. I've never ever loved anyone like this, you are the first person I've ever had true love with. I don't want to lose you, I don't want heartbreak again. I want someone to love me, not just tell me then leave me." Roxas cried. Axel hugged the crying blond and placed soft kisses all over his face.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. The reason I love you is you. I love you to those baby blue eyes of yours, to your blond hair, to your skinny body, to your perfect smile to everything. No matter how your past love life has been, I'll still love you." Roxas smiled as he kissed Axel. Cloud had overheard the conversation. This guy wasn't bad at all. He really loved Roxas. The next day was the trial. Today everyone was a nervous wreck. Everyone was at the court house and Ven was looking like a really nervous wreck. Someone had tapped his shoulder Ven turned around thinking it was Vanitas, but was wrong when he met a woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, you must be Ven. Vanitas' boyfriend. I'm Namine."

"Oh, you're the 'Namine' Vanitas talked about when we first started dating." Ven smiled. He had remembered Vanitas talking about some girl named Namine.

"You know, I hope you and Vanitas are as happy as me and Riku are. I'm happily married to him with three sons and, I'm loving every moment of it... despite the fact Riku's in jail."

"Why is Riku there anyways?"

"He robbed a bank. Anyways, congratulations on the baby." Namine said walking away. Ven looked down at his stomach._ Last time Vanitas saw me like this, it was two months ago. Wonder what he's going to say now._ Ven thought.

"Ven?" a voice called from behind. When he turned around, Ven met the face of his lover and hugged him carefully.

"Vanitas, I missed you." Ven said with a hand on his stomach. Vanitas laughed a little and did the same.

"You know, if I'm released early then while we're still here we can get married since I'm pretty sure I lost my job. How does that sound?"

"It sounds-" Ven was interrupted by something in his stomach. He smiled and looked at Vanitas who had a smile on his face too.

"Oh my gosh, our baby moved. Baby Nightshadow never moved until now." Vanitas looked confused.

"Baby Nightshadow?" Vanitas asked as Ven laughed.

"I started calling this little unborn miracle Baby Nightshadow since when it's born, I want our baby to have your last name and it seemed more perfect than Baby Strife. You like it?" Vanitas nodded as he kissed Ven. This moment was cut short when Sora tapped Vanitas' shoulder. The golden eyed man glared at his brother as the brunette moved away from Vanitas. As soon as the judge arrived, they went inside. Then a baliff moved forward.

"All rise, now pleased to present honorable Judge Aerith Gainsborough." Judge Aerith came in with a smile on her face.

"Now everyone may be seated. Baliff, what case do I have today?"

"The people vs Vanitas Nightshadow." Aerith looked through Vanitas' file.

"Oh, I see. Beating up Barney, for shame. My daughter happens to love him." Vanitas gulped. _Just think happy thoughts, just think happy thoughts, just think happy thoughts..._

"Okay, in testimonies, who do we have first?"

"We have the victim, Sora Nightshadow, first on the stand." Sora went up to the stand. As soon as Sora said the oath, he sat down.

"So when you went to the police you told them that Vanitas Nightshadow, your brother, attacked you in cold blood?" A person from the DA asked.

"Yes."

"Was that true?"

"No, no it wasn't."

"Would you mind telling the court what happened that day?"

"No, not at all. It was a normal day entertaining the kids and I was taking a break when my brother comes and he wants to talk. Then we get into an arguement and then I called him a worthless piece of crap and said he'd amount to nohing and he's dragging his boyfriend with him then when he tried to walk away, I took a swing at him. After words, I was so mad so I went to the police and lied. I was so mad at my brother." The DA's expression just looked blank. He cleared his throat then asked another question.

"Did you know why your brother was there?"

"I didn't know until I went to visit him last month. He said that he wanted to fix things between us. I went too far that day, but I want to make everything right."

"If you wanted to make everything right then why didn't you show up the first time when your brother got sentenced?" The DA asked again as Sora started to cry.

"I wanted my brother to pay for beating me up! When he visited he could've at least told me why then I wouldn't have said those things or tried to fight him!"

"Do at least feel responsible for what you did?"

"Yes!" Sora shouted standing up, "What do you think I am? A cold and heartless bastard? After I realized what I did I regretted it! You don't know what it's like to live in your older twin brother's shadow, Vanitas was always better than me in sports and he was stronger and Mom and Dad loved him more than me. They were proud of him because no matter what he did, they instantly forgot about it! However when it was me, I got punished!" Sora cried.

"One more question. Do you think your brother should be released?"

"Of course I do. He was in there because of me!" Aerith banged the gavel signaling she'd heard enough of Sora's testimony. Sora was escorted off the stand. Aerith gave the DA a disapproving look, but she moved on.

"Who do we have next?" Aerith asked.

"Next we have Mr. Cloud Strife." Cloud took the stand and said what Sora had said and sat down.

"So, Mr. Strife, I understand that the defendent is your pregnant son's boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"What was your first impression of him?"

"At first I didn't trust Vanitas with my son but when I found out Ven was pregnant with his child and I saw how much Vanitas loved Ven, I started to trust him. He's a perfect match for my son."

"Aside from seeing how much Vanitas loved your son, what's the real reason? Men like you wouldn't trust a man like Vanitas unless he has a huge reason."

"Fine, some guy who liked Ven seven years ago. I realized that Ven was better off with Vanitas when we found out he was a drug addict. If I had known beforehand, I would've kicked that man out of my house so he wouldn't be near Ven."

"Do you think Mr. Nightshadow should be realeased?" The DA asked.

"Yes. My son has been through enough being separated from his lover. I mean, one more month would emotionally destroy my son."

"I have no more questions for Mr. Strife." The DA said. Cloud stepped down and went back to his place next to Tifa.

"Who do we have next?" Aerith asked. The DA looked down the list of people who volunteered to testify.

"Next we'd like to call the defendent's boyfriend, Ventus Strife to the stand." Ven went to the stand and said the oath and sat down.

"So I understand that Mr. Nightshadow is your boyfriend?"

"Yes. We've been together for seven years."

"Have you been happy during that time?"

"Of course I have otherwise we wouldn't have been together this long." Ven smiled.

"Even though Vanitas has been incarcerated for four months, do you still have feelings for him?"

"To tell the truth, when I first found out Vanitas had gotten into trouble with the law for the second time, I was going to break up with him like I promised the first time, but I had been pregnant for a month and I wanted to tell him. So I gave him an ultimatum through a letter. It stated that either he changes his ways the whole time he's there or he's never going to see me again." Ven blushed a little bit which had the courtroom laugh.

"When your boyfriend was arrested both times, did you know why?"

"Yes. The first time, Vanitas had been arrested for defacing public property and the second time was for beating up his brother. After the first time I promised to break up with him if he had gotten into trouble again."

"But now he's in trouble and you are still with him and you showed up to his court hearing. What happened? Afraid to be stuck with a little brat that might look like Vanitas? Or afraid of being alone because you know that you won't find anyone else?" Okay, this DA is a real bitch right now! Ven thought gritting his teeth.

"It's not that! I still love him! That's why I never broke up with him! Even if I weren't pregnant, I wouldn't break up with him either way! I love him too much to do that!" The DA rolled his eyes as he moved on.

"Do you think your boyfriend should be released?"

"Of course. I don't want to be separated from him for another month."

"I think we got all we nedded from you. You may step down." Ven stepped down and went back to sit down next to Roxas.

"Alright, we'll take a five minute recess then we'll hear from the last two testimonies, then we'll hear from the defendent himself and you will find out the results." Aerith said banging her gavel and leaving. Vanitas looked at Ven.

"What is it Vani?" The blond asked as he caught his lover looking at him.

"Even if you weren't pregnant, would you still be with me?" Vanitas asked rubbing his neck nervously.

"Of course. I already told that bitchy DA that even if I weren't having your baby I'd still be here. And I meant it." The raven haired man laughed a little then kissed Ven. Soon enough the five minutes were up and Aerith returned. The trial had started up again and now two more testimonies and words from Vanitas himself stood infront of said man's fate. The DA looked at the list.

"Next we have Mr. Nightshadow's childhood friend, Namine Tsunami." Namine went up to the stand, said the oath, and sat down.

"I understand that you were a good friend of the defendent."

"Yes. We've been friends ever since we were six when Vanitas saved me from a group of bullies."

"Now, it says here that you and Mr. Nightshadow had lost contact with each other after said man moved away?"

"Yes. We did lose contact, but that's because our lives got so busy."

"Do you know why your childhood friend moved away?" The DA asked as he pushed his glasses up on his face and scratched his arm.

"His father got a better job offer here so they had to move away. He was always a good friend. Vanitas knew how to make me laugh when I was down."

"Do you think Vanitas should be set free?"

"Yes. He should, he's a good guy. He just made a mistake, he's human." Namine then stepped down.

"Our last testimony of the trial is from Axel Usaragi, another good friend of the defendent." Axel went up to the stand, said the oath, and sat down. The DA sighed then looked at his list of questions.

"How long have you and the defendent been friends?"

"We've been friends ever since we were sixteen. So about 7 years."

"On the day in question, did the defendent tell you of his plans to visit his brother?"

"No. I didn't find out until he told me why he was in prison."

"When you saw your friend of 7 years at the prison you were at, how did you react?"

"I was shocked and I wasn't really surprised. Shocked because I never thought I'd see him there and not that surprised because he was always bad ass in school."

"Do you think your friend should be released?"

"Yea, of course." Axel then stepped down and soon enough, the real show came on: words from Vanitas himself. All eyes turned to Vanitas as he went up. Vanitas said the oath and sat down. Sadly the DA didn't have any questions for Vanitas so he's gotta make them up as he goes.

"On the day that you visited your brother at his job, did you have an intension of beating him up?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to him, but he's the one who took it too far then he took that swing at me and I lost it."

"When you look back at your upbringing how do you describe your relationship with your parents?"

"Now you are going to drag my parents and childhood into this? Wow. Anyways, when I look back, it was pretty good. They always got me what I wanted and they let me do whatever I wanted."

"Now think about your brother. What was his relationship with your parents?"

"Sora... thinking about my brother, he was treated unfairly."

"How unfairly?"

"Mom and Dad always wanted a girl and I guess when we were born and they officially found out Sora was a boy I think they were mad and took it out on him. Mom told me that the family she visioned of when she was a young girl was her, a husband and two children: one a boy, the other a girl. I remember for a few years they dressed Sora up as a girl so that Mom felt like she had a girl but soon they came to reality."

"Not wanting to get into your personal life, but what do you want your child to be?"

"A girl."

"What are you gonna do if it's not a girl?"

"Love it like a normal person. What else would I do? Make the same mistake as my parents?" Vanitas smsirked.

"Why did you save Mrs. Namine Tsunami from bullies all those years ago?"

"I just stood up for her because she was being bullied. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I have only one question left. Do you think you should be released?"

"Yes. I didn't cause any trouble while I was in prison and you heard it from the other testimonies, I should be released. Plus, I really miss my lover and I want to be near him again." Vanitas then stepped down. Then Aerith spoke.

"Okay. We have heard from all the testimonies and words from the defendent himself. I shall go into the back room until further notice and when we return, I will decide whether or not Vanitas Nightshadow shall go home or stay in prison for another month." Aerith said as she banged the gavel. Everyone started to leave when a huge noise sounded the room and Terra came in with red eyes and a gun. _He's on drugs_! Vanitas though as he moved to take cover.

"Oh, so this is the trial that decides the fate of my enemy! Now what am I gonna do here?"

"Just be easy sir. We don't want any trouble. Just put the gun down and-"

"SHUT UP!" Terra shouted as he shot and killed the security guard who tried to reason with him. Ven was scared and shivering in fear from his hiding spot. Axel got up despite Roxas' protests.

"Look buddy, let's just calm down here. I know your pissed at your unrequited love and whatever, but that's no reason to get high on something and come in like that and with a gun. So just set it down and we can talk about it." Terra let out a sadistic grin along with a laugh.

"Yeah. We'll talk about it. In Hell!" Axel was shot in the leg and as soon as the bullet came into contact with his leg, Axel fell down and Roxas came running towards him. Terra was about to shoot Roxas and as he pulled the trigger, Cloud jumped in the way of the bullet and got shot in the chest. Tifa moved to her husband. Seeing Cloud's body on the floor, Vanitas moved to where Terra was and grabbed his wrist.

"Give me the gun!"

"No! If I can't have Ven, then no one can! Not even you! You raven haired bastard!" Terra said as he pulled his wrist free and shot Vanitas. Soon, darkness engulfed Vanitas as he heard the scream of his lover.

When Vanitas woke up, he was in a hospital room and Ven was sleeping in a chair. He tried to remember what happened before now. Oh yeah. It was his trial and before the judge could go in the back room to make her descision, Terra came in on drugs and shot people, including him. Vanitas tried to move, but he hissed in pain and went back down in his bed. The noise was enough to wake his sleeping lover.

"Vani! I thought I lost you!" Ven cried as he hugged his lover.

"It's gonna take more than a drugged up psycho with a gun to take me down. What happened anyways?"

"After you were shot, Terra got happy and laughed which was just enough time for police to get there and get himdown to arrest him, and everyone who got shot into an ambulance and to the E.R. The only one who didn't survive was that poor security guard he shot. Dad was pretty close, but he we got him here in time, he's still asleep. The judge got shot too, but her arm was injured."

"What'd she say when she woke up?"

"Aerith said that when she woke up, she was going to tell us what her verdict is." Then the door opened and in came Aerith with her arm in a sling. She smiled upon seeing Vanitas up.

"So I see you have woken up. I have reached a verdict. In the matter of you being sentenced one more month in prison or be released early, I sentence you to being released early." Ven and Vanitas kissed each other then Aerith cleared her throat meaning she wasn't finished yet.

"At first, I was going to keep you there for another month because I thought you weren't worthy of being released but when I saw you trying to stop that mad man with the gun, I saw that you were worthy of being released. Congratulations on being a free man and I hope you two have a happy life together and with the new life coming soon." Aerith said as she left. Vanitas got an idea and smirked.

"Hey Ven, there's something in my left jacket pocket I wanted to show you after the trial. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure." Ven looked in his lover's pocket and found a ring. He went back to his lover who was smiling.

"Vani, what is this?"

"Ven, when I first moved here, you were the only one who talked to me when everyone thought I was a person that no one should talk to. Then I realized that I wanted you, but you liked Terra, after you saw that jerk for what he was, then that's when we had our first kiss. From then, I didn't know we'd make it, but we did. You stayed with me after I first got arrested even though everyone was telling you to break it off with me. Now here we are seven years later and you are still with me and we're having a baby. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I can't imagine it without you. I guess I'm trying to say... Venus Strife, will you be mine forever?" Ven now had happy tears in his eyes, he nodded as he kissed Vanitas and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Vanitas, I found out what our baby's gonna be."

"What is it?"

"We're having a boy." Vanitas smiled and hugged Ven when he felt a kick on his stomach (which, thankfully, hadn't been where he was shot).

"That's wonderful." Vanitas and Ven soon fell asleep with their hands entertwined. _Looks like we'll get married after our baby boy is born._ Vanitas thought.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so there you have chapter five. If you think this is the end of Change For Me, then you are so wrong! Now that the poll has closed I have another little task for you all. You all know that Ven and Vanitas' baby is a boy but the thing is, I need a name! So, if you have an idea for a name for their baby then PM me your submission and when Ven has the baby, then the name I thought was good enough will be revealed.**

**Cloud: So basically, this is a small contest?**

**Me: No. This is just like the poll exept that no votes, the only thing submittied are ideas for names and the best one is used for my new OC. So basically, someone gets to help me with the name of my new OC. Don't worry, who ever comes up with the best name gets half credit for the name. Now with the trial over and done with, Vanitas has to prove that he has changed for Ven by taking care of his fiance during his last three months of his pregnancy. Now in the next chapter, there will be some more AkuRoku for all of you AkuRoku fans. That is all this has been Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII. Bye! :D**


	6. Month 6: Secrets and Worries Of Tomorrow

Within three weeks, Vanitas was released from the hospital, but before he left, he had to make a small visit to a couple of friends. The raven haired man went to Axel's room to see his leg raised and Roxas at his bed side asleep in a chair. Axel's chest rose up and went down with every breath and he soon woke up to see his friend in the doorway.

"Hey Axel, how you doing?" Vanitas asked as he moved to his friend's bed side.

"Good. My leg hurts a lot but the doctor said that the shot temporarily paralyzed it. I can still move it around a little so through some really intense physical therapy I'll be walking normally soon. So, yea. That's pretty much how I'm doing."

"How did Roxas react when he heard about that?"

"I never told him yet."

"Why not?"

"Because with me getting shot, I don't want to have him worry about me a lot and telling him to find me a physical therapist, that's too much and I don't want to burden him. In the past, he told me his love life was bad and, me burdening him with my injury will make it worse like he has a duty to me. Good thing he hasn't moved in with me yet."

"Dude..."

"It's better if I don't tell him and we keep this to ourselves... at least until he finds out. Just don't tell anyone. Not even Ven." Vanitas nodded as he left. _Seriously. How could you keep something important like that from someone you love?_ Vanitas thought as he reached Cloud's room. When he got there, he saw Cloud staring at the TV. When the man caught sight of Vanitas, he just stared.

"Hi Cloud. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good Vanitas, except that my chest hurts. Did you get shot?"

"Yeah. The bulky brunette bastard got my right shoulder. It's as good as new now. What the doc say 'bout you?"

"They're keeping me here for some close observation, I'll be released tomorrow. Where's Ven?"

"He went to stay with my friend Namine until I was released from the hospital. He knows I'm out today, he's just waiting for me."

"Remember when I visited you before the trial?" Vanitas nodded.

"Yea. You told me you trusted me with Ven and you'd help me out with whatever. Also you told me to take care of my family."

"I meant what I said. If you hurt my son or grandchild in any way, shape or form, you will regret it. I also meant what I said taking care of your family or else I finally get my chance to kick your ass. And if that happens, I'll have no mercy." Vanitas gulped and nodded as he left the room. Vanitas was walking until he saw Xion.

"Hi Vanitas." Xion greeted looking like she had been crying.

"You heard the news, didn't you?"

"Yea. How's Dad doing? Is he alright?"

"Cloud's fine. Hey I got big news."

"I know, you and Ven gonna have a son and you proposed. Before you ask, Ven visited me the after you woke up and proposed. Congrats." Xion said as she headed in the direction of her father's room. Vanitas walked out to his car and drove to his friend's house. As he was thinking he couldn't get Axel's words out of his head. **_Just don't tell anyone. Not even Ven._** _Would I ever keep something important from Ven?_ Vanitas thought. The raven knew he could never ever keep anything secret from Ven. He did manage to keep the fact that he beat up Sora away from him, but something like this? About his fiance's brother's boyfriend? No way in hell.

Vanitas reached Namine's home and knocked on the door. The door opened to show a boy who had long silver hair. _This must be one of Riku and Namine's kids._ Vanitas thought as he crouched to the boy's level.

"Hello little boy. Is your mother home?"

"Depends on who wants to know." The young boy said.

"I'm a friend of your mother's. Can you go tell her that Mr. Vanitas is here? I'll give you one dollar."

"Give me $5 and I will." Vanitas rolled his eyes and gave the boy the money. Said boy grabbed the money and motioned for him to follow as he ran to find his mother. Namine came out wearing an apron and had sugar on her face.

"Hi Vanitas. I see you met one of my sons, Yazoo."

"Is that the kid with the long silver hair that conned me out of $5?"

"Yep. He does that a lot. Oh, you came for Ven right?"

"Yea, I did. Where is he?"

"He got tired so he's taking a nap in the guest room. You know, he knew you'd be released today so I packed up his things for him." Vanitas nodded and pointed somewhere on his cheek. Namine didn't get the hint so he swiped it off of her face and licked it off of his finger.

"You had sugar on your face." Vanitas called as he went up the stairs. When he got to his lover's room, he saw him asleep on his right side. _Ven looks so adorable._ Vanitas thought as he moved his lover's suitcase to the car. The raven went back to get his lover when he saw Ven siting up and looking at the door way Vanitas was standing in.

"Hi Vani." Ven greeted getting off the bed with his lover's help.

"Hi Ven, how's the baby?"

"Baby Nightshadow hasn't stopped moving around since last month. Now let's go home. I wanna cuddle with you." Ven said as Vanitas started to carry him bridal style. The blond admired his lover's newly acquired strength and muscle. They kissed as Vanitas carried Ven out to his car and as they passed Namine who waved them a farewell. When they got to their home, Vanitas set Ven on the couch and got his things. As soon as he was done, Vanitas joined his lover on the couch.

"Vanitas, you really changed in prison, didn't you?"

"Yea. Like it?"

"Like it? I love it. I absolutely freaking love it." Then Ven felt his unborn son kick as if he agreed with him. Vanitas laughed as he turned on the TV and it showed a court room and he saw a familiar form in the room along with a familiar judge and a bunch of different people. On the screen was Aerith, whose arm was looking better and Terra who was on trial on account of last month's events.

"Looks like Terra's on trial." Ven stated as the trial went on. Vanitas thought, _Good for him._

"Jury, how do you find this man?"

"We, the jury, find him guilty."

"You are going to be held in police custody until I can think of your sentence. Have a nice day everyone." Aerith said banging her gavel and everyone left the room. Ven then cuddled more into his fiancé as they were sitting there then started to poke Vanitas.

"What is it dear?"

"I'm hungry!"

"What do you want Ven?"

"I want... mustard and pickles!" Vanitas tried, but failed, to hide how disgusting that really sounded._ Note to self: Never EVER let Ven top._ Vanitas thought as he moved to the kitchen to get his lover's request. When he returned, he gave his lover the terrible combination and sat next to him again. They were watching TV until Ven fell asleep. The ravenette looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock at night. He kissed Ven on the face as he carried his fiancé up the stairs. Once he got Ven in the bed, Vanitas layed down next to his lover. I'll take care of you Ven, I promise. Vanitas thought as he fell asleep.

The next morning, there was a knock at the door which woke up Vanitas. The ravenette man walked down wondering who would come at like eight thirty in the morning. Vanitas opened the door to see his mother standing there.

"Hi son," Mrs. Nightshadow greeted, "I heard from your brother that I'm going to be a grandmother, is that true?" She smiled warmly. Behind the smile, Vanitas knew she was here for a specific reason. It's not like her to make an unexpected visit.

"Yea Mom. Ven's still asleep so you won't see him anytime soon. He sleeps late." Vanitas said as they went to the kitchen. Mrs. Nightshadow nodded as they sat down in the kitchen. They sat down in silence until Vanitas broke the ice.

"So, why did you come here Mom?" Vanitas asked as his mother's eyes grew wide, then went back to normal size when she calmed down.

"What are you talking about sweetheart? I don't have to have a reason for visiting my children unannounced." She said literally waving it off.

"Mom, you don't visit unless you call first. What's it really about?"

"You see Vanitas, I came to tell you something..."

"What Mom? What is it?"

"I came to tell you that your father wants to study your lover and your child." Vanitas was completely shocked. His father wanted to turn his lover and his soon to be born son into a research topic. Vanitas and Sora's father was a research scientist so of course he'd study this kind of stuff, but really? He looked at his mother with his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Dad wants to study Ven?"

"Yes. Your father has been studying the carrier gene in males for sometime now, but he was convinced that no one had it or it had died a long time ago. Up until recently. Before your father could do anything, he sent me here to get both Ven's and your permission."

"No. Just no, and I'm sure Ven would say the same thing too. No we don't agree. It's a human being we're talking about here, Dad can't do that. I know it's for his sake as a research scientist, but no. I absolutely refuse and tell Dad to never think about asking me anything like that ever again. Bye Mom." Mrs. Nightshadow left through the back door. Unknown to Vanitas, Ven was listening the whole time. When the two looked at each other, Ven let all of his emotions spill out as he cried into his lover's chest.

"You heard everything?" Ven nodded against Vanitas' chest.

"I don't want to let my baby be a test subject. I don't want to be one either." Vanitas held his lover close as Ven kept crying.

"Ven. When I was in prison, I made up an oath that's going to make you feel a lot better." The blond looked at his boyfriend with watery eyes.

"What is it? What was the oath?" Vanitas smiled as he got down on one knee and placed a hand over his heart.

"As long as I live as a seme, I hereby vow to take care of my uke for as long as I live. And if I ever have a family of my own with my uke, I will take care of my family as a responsible seme. I will love my uke forever and ever and I will never, ever, ever let anything happen to him because if something does, I'll never forgive myself. I promise to protect my uke at all costs because he is my everything. If I lose him, I lose my life." Ven smiled instantly forgetting his troubles.

"Vani, that was a very beautiful oath. You made that up while you were in prison?" Vanitas nodded as he kissed Ven.

"Yeah, I did. Are you mad that I called you a uke? I know you hate that analogy."

"No. I really needed to hear that. I don't mind being called a uke now." There was another knock at the door. Approaching cautiously, Vanitas slowly opened the door and behind it was his brother Sora. When Sora saw his brother he hugged him.

"Vanitas! I'm so sorry for telling Mom and Dad. I didn't know Dad was going to think about doing testing on your baby and Ven. Please forgive me brother!"

"Sora, Mom already came by. I said no and she walked out. It's okay, you didn't know Dad was going to think about doing that. Now what's new in your life little brother?" Sora started to calm down as he and Vanitas went to the couch.

"Um, I have a date with someone tonight."

"Who?"

"Remember that girl from the old neighborhood?" Sora asked.

"Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora nodded as he showed Vanitas a picture of their old friend.

"Yea. Her hair grew longer." Vanitas let out a whistle.

"Wow. If I weren't gay and with Ven right now, I'd be forming a plan to take Kairi away with you." Vanitas winced as Ven hit his left shoulder. Ven glared at Vanitas who gave a sheepish smile.

"Okay Sora, I think we need to talk in the kitchen. Ven's getting ready to take a small nap here." Sora nodded as he followed his brother. Ven layed down on the couch on his back and rubbed his stomach, which now had become a small hobby. "Hey baby. It's Mommy, listen, I know your grandpa wants to turn us into a research topic but, as long as Daddy is here, that's never going to happen..." Ven felt the baby move a little as if he was giving Ven some sense of comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile, Axel had been released from the hospital. Roxas went to pick him up and he drove thinking about how Axel may never be the same after getting shot. I would've lost him... I would've gone through heartbreak again... Roxas thought as he got to the hospital. As soon as he got checked in, he immediately went to find Axel. When he found him, he was on crutches.

"Hi Axel." Roxas said as he went and kissed Axel. Axel smiled as he kissed back. Once they were out to the car all was silent between them. Isn't he going to say anything about his leg? Roxas thought as they reached Axel's apartment.

"Thank you for the ride, Rox." Axel said as he got out of the car. He went up to his apartment and sat on he couch so he could call a physical therapist. Axel then searched the phone book for a physical therapist. Obviously, Axel had no luck so he decided to call his old friend, Saix, and get him to help him out with his physical therapy. Axel dialed his friend's number and waited. Finally, someone answered the phone.

"What the hell do you want Usaragi?" Saix greeted.

"Nice to hear from you too Saix." Axel replied sarcastically.

"If you need bail then forget about it because I am going to tell you right now that you still owe me from last time your fire loving ass got in trouble."

"Look, I got shot in the leg and I need to go through some pretty intense physical therapy if I wanna start walking again. Since you are one of the most intense physical therapists I thought I'd call you. Can you please help me? When I can walk again I'll hold a sign saying 'I still haven't paid my friend back from the last time he gave me bail money to get my fire loving ass out of jail!'" There was silence for at least five minutes when Saix answered back.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this so I can see you wearing that sign." Axel hung up and sat on his couch. How am I going to keep this from Roxas? Once again, Axel was lost in his thoughts about Roxas. The redhead then drifted into a sound sleep.

_It was the middle of the night when Ven was having a bad nightmare. The nightmare took place after Ven gave birth to the baby and he was holding him._

_"Vani, look. It's our baby." When he looked to his side, Vanitas was about to leave when he grabbed his fiance's sleeve._

_"Vani, where are you going?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving you." Vanitas said as he took his sleeve and left. Ven cried._

When he woke up, Ven found himself in his lover's arms and noticed he was crying.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ven nodded as he cried more.

"Yes. I had a dream that I had the baby and you left me soon after. Vani? After I have the baby, will you leave me?" Vanitas shook his head.

"No. I'll be there for you both. I changed for you Ventus. If I abandoned you after you gave birth, I'd be breaking my promise and giving Cloud a reason to kick my ass." Ven laughed as his tears dried.

"Would you still be there for our son if I died bringing him into this world?"

"Yes. Ven, if you were to die then I'd still be there for him since I'd be all he has left." Vanitas hugged Ven as the blond drifted into sleep. Vanitas stayed up all night. Ven's last question still disturbing him._** Would you still be there for our son if I died bringing him into this world?**_ Why in the world would Ven even talk like that? Nothing's going to happen.

* * *

**Me: Okay, we're finished here. Trust me, there would've been a bit more, but this was as much as I could write for chapter 6. Sorry if I abused he term 'lover' in this chapter. Anyways, I've only had one person send me their submission for Baby Nightshadow's name. The names that were submitted were great, but I want a little more variety. Anyways, I saw Warm Bodies with my friend yesterday and it was good.**

**Riku: Aren't you going to build up tension for the next chapter?**

**Me: Okay Riku. Now that Vanitas has been told to keep quiet about Axel's physical therapy, will he tell Ven? Why does Axel not want Roxas to know about his physical therapy? Also, why would Ven ask Vanitas if he'd still be there for their son if he died? Does Ven know something about the carrier gene that no one else doesn't? Now that Vanitas and Sora's father know that Ven has the carrier gene, will he bug his son or just let it go? Okay, this chapter is finished so I'll go. This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	7. Month 7: Explanations and Kidnappings

Vanitas couldn't get that question Ven asked him out of his head for the past few weeks. _Would you still be there for our son if I died bringing him into this world?_ Did Ven know something he didn't? Vanitas took a step back to see the completely transformed spare room. Ven then came up from behind him and kissed his cheek.

"You know, if you can make a room look this pretty, then maybe you should be an interior designer." Vanitas put on a fake smile then turned around to kiss Ven. The blond noticed this fake smile, and for the past month, Ven had wondered why Vanitas wasn't himself lately.

"Vanitas, what's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself for a few weeks now and I'm really worried." Vanitas looked at Ven who was looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine honey. Really." Vanitas said kissing his fiancé, but the blond wasn't having any of it. He just had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"No you aren't something is bugging you and I want to know what it is." Then Ven looked like he had an idea and his eyes started to water up. "It's me... isn't it? Is it because I'm getting fat? My food demands are getting a bit more weird? My mood swings are getting more out of control?" Ven started to cry more as Vanitas kissed his tears away and looked at him apologetically.

"No. It's not you, you're perfect the way you are. It's me okay?" Ven started at his fiancé.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last month after you had that nightmare. That last question you asked me before you fell asleep in my arms and I quote, _"Would you still be there for our son if I died bringing him into this world?"_, I just want to know why'd you ask me that kind of question and, is there anything you know that I should know about?"

"Vani, I think I was just asking that because I was over reacting to my dream. I guess I just wanted to go back to sleep with a comforting thought. As for the next thing... this isn't easy to say but... since I have the carrier gene-" Before Ven could finish his sentence, there was a knock at the door. Vanitas walked to the door with caution and when he opened it, Roxas was behind it with tear filled eyes looking like a complete emotional wreck. Instantly, he glomped on Vanitas who set Roxas on the couch and gave him a pillow to cry on. When Ven came down two minutes later seeing his brother in distress, he quickly waddled over to him.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Roxas was trying to steady his breathing to answer, but he kept crying. Vanitas, without even guessing, had figured it was Axel not telling Roxas about his physical therapy. Ven caught the look and mentally glared at the ravenette. _He fucking knows something!_ Ven thought calming his brother down. Once Roxas was calm, he spoke about his problems.

"I have a problem Ven. I think Axel's cheating on me!" Roxas said as he began to cry more.

"Why do you think that?" Ven and Vanitas asked simultaneously.

"He's not telling me anything! Any time I want to talk to him, he always says he's too damn busy to talk!"

"Maybe he's been trying to look for another job to start paying his rent on his own. His brother's been paying for him to live in his apartment for a couple of years now and frankly, the loan is wearing the poor guy out. Or, he's still in shock from the near death experience. A lot of people who have been shot are known to do that." Roxas broke into a small fit of hysterical laughter followed by more crying as he shook his head.

"It's not that! I actually saw the guy trying to take Axel away from me, he has blue hair and a scar on his face. Whenever I ask Axel about him, he always says that he was a friend of his. What do I do? Do I just let it go and keep pretending everything is okay or get to the bottom of this?"

"You can hire a private investigator to follow Axel or you can put a hidden camera in his living room and see what he's up to with that guy." Roxas stopped his crying remembering the toy bear with a hidden camera in its eye he got at a spy store.

"Maybe I should do that. Sorry to bother you brother, but I have to go do something at Axel's apartment." Roxas said leaving. When he was gone, Vanitas let out a sad sigh as Ven picked it up.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Ven asked.

"No. There's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because when Roxas was in here, you looked like you instantly knew what was wrong with him!" Ven snapped. All the blood from Vanitas's body seemed to drain when Ven said that.

"I know what's wrong with him, but I can't tell you. I promised Axel I wouldn't." Ven's eyes started to well up with tears.

"So you can't tell me what's wrong with my brother because of a promise you made?" Vanitas sadly nodded. "Fine. Just remember that I have something important to tell you about the carrier gene. Until you can tell me what's going on with Axel so I can know what's wrong with my brother, you'll be sleeping on the couch!" Ven said waddling up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door. Vanitas grabbed his jacket and got in his car to race to Axel's apartment. Luckily, Roxas hadn't gotten there yet. When he opened the door, it revealed Axel who was struggling to stand on his bad leg.

"Vanitas? What are you doing here?" Vanitas went in and turned around to face his friend who was confused.

"Axel you've gotta tell Roxas about your physical therapy."

"I can't! I don't want him to feel like he's paying a debt to me!" At that, Vanitas punched Axel in the face.

"Listen to me you pyromaniac! I know that you don't want any help or anything like that when it's clear you need it the most, but just stop being so stubborn for a damn minute and think about your boyfriend! Roxas really loves you and he wants you to get better real soon, I've seen guys take advantage of Roxas. Always cheating on him or using him to make someone jealous but, when he met you, he stopped feeling like that! Another thing, Roxas loves you and you getting shot in the leg two months ago helped him realize how much he cares for you and if you died, then he would've tried to commit suicide by now! You have to tell him about the therapy, he's already convinced himself that there's someone else and due to that he's a complete emotional wreck. Sorry for punching you. I'll show myself out." With that last sentence, Vanitas left. Roxas heard everything from outside.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me. Axel should've been the one to tell you." Roxas shook his head with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it. I somehow knew Axel was going through physical therapy but given his stubborn nature, I didn't think that was an option." Roxas said as he walked into his boyfriend's apartment. They both looked at each other until one of them finally said something.

"Roxas... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my physical therapy."

"Why didn't you tell me? If you loved me then you would've told me."

"I didn't want you to feel like you have some debt to owe me! I wanted to go through this alone."

"So having me a complete emotional wreck is better! When you got shot two months ago, I realized I loved you! When the doctor told me you would live and might've been able to walk again, I didn't care as long as you were still alive and with me! If you told me about it, then I would've been glad to take you to a good therapist! I would've done anything to help you get better because you mean that much to me! But... but... you didn't tell me. I think we need to take a break." Roxas said while crying.

"You mean our relationship...?" Axel asked as Roxas nodded.

"Just until you change for me. Then I'll take you back, otherwise... don't even bother." With that the blond walked out. _God, why am I so stubborn?!_ Axel thought as he started to cry into a pillow. As he fell asleep, he got a flashback of his childhood.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Alone in a room sits an eight-year old boy with flaming red hair watching the snow fall with a sigh. He then gets up to see his father sobbing in front of a picture of his mother. About a month ago, his mother died giving birth to his little brother, and since then... his family started to grow rather distant. The boy looked at the picture of his mother in a beautiful white dress and her long red hair and bright emerald eyes smiling back at him.**_

_**"Mommy..." The boy whispered as his father turned to him with his tear filled eyes. The tall man then took the child into his arms and held his tears in not wanting to cry in front of his son.**_

_**"Daddy... I miss Mommy." The boy cried.**_

_**"I miss her too Axel. Just keep remembering the good times with your mother and you'll never miss her. As a big brother, it's your duty and Reno's duty to help me take care of Lea. Now dry your tears and be brave like Mommy kept telling you before she became an angel." Axel nodded as he went to his younger brother's room and watching him sleep completely oblivious to what's happening.**_

_**"Little brother... If only you knew what's happening right now then you'd be crying as much as me, Reno and Daddy are. Just so you know, we don't blame you for what happened to Mommy. When you get older and find out for yourself... never blame yourself." As Axel went back to his room, he heard yelling from his father's office.**_

_**"I don't care! I won't do that to my wife!... I know that was what she wanted to do to her body when she passed, but... Fine... I'll cremate her body, but you had better be there to explain what's happening to Axel because there is no way I am! Good-bye." Axel didn't know what his father was talking about but, the next day, his Aunt Risa was explaining what was going on when he asked why his mommy's body was turning into ash.**_

_**Axel looked at the urn containing his mother's remains. The engraving read **_**"Yukiko Usaragi. Mother, wife, sister, daughter. Taken away from husband and sons too soon...".**

_**"I'll be brave Mommy. I can't believe that bad fire destroyed you." Axel then thought about the flames. **_**Those flames... they were so beautiful... I must recreate them again...**_** Axel thought as he went to Reno's room in search of the matches and gasoline his brother hid.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

As Axel woke up with a jolt, he realized how he got so stubborn and became a pyromaniac. His father was too stubborn to cremate his mother's body and watching the flames at the cremation parlor consume his mother and burn her gave him a release to help cope with his mother's death. Then he got so much pleasure from the beautiful flames he couldn't stop. _I just found the answer to my problems!_ Axel thought as he smiled.

"Now all I have to do is get Roxas to come back to me!" Axel cheered.

Meanwhile, Vanitas got back to his home to find Ven on the couch watching TV. Quietly, he went into the kitchen to grab some ice cream then came back and put the frozen treat in front of his lover.

"Ven, I owe you an explanation and..." Vanitas was cut off when a pair of lips topped his own.

"Don't talk, Roxas told me. I would've kept the secret. Now I still have to tell you about what I found out about the carrier gene."

"Take as much time as you need honey." About an hour passed.

"About a day after I told everyone I was pregnant while you were still in prison, my mother took me to see my grandfather Merlin because he knew something about the carrier gene. It turns out that every generation of Strife men have the carrier gene as part of a curse, but it was never discovered because none of the Strife men were gay until me and Roxas broke the cycle of unknowing men since we're gay. Anyways, Merlin said that there was a chance I could die giving birth to our son." Vanitas' eyes widened. Ven could die?

"How high is the risk?"

"The risk is seventy to thirty. Seventy being the risk of my death. I'm sorry I never told you this, but I was trying to figure out how." Vanitas then took Ven into his arms as the blond continued to cry.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad."

"I love you Vanitas Nightshadow."

"I love you too Ventus Strife." Vanitas said kissing his fiancé once more.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight." Vanitas smiled. The next day Vanitas and Ven were in bed when the phone rings. Groaning, Vanitas answers the phone.

"Nightshadow residence. Vanitas speaking."

"Vanitas, it's Cloud! You and Ven need to come down here quick!" Cloud sounded frantic.

"Why what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Vanitas was now worried.

"Roxas disappeared!"

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Ven then woke up and looked at Vanitas' worried face.

"Vani, what's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but Roxas has been kidnapped." Ven started to cry because his brother was kidnapped. Quickly, they got dressed and headed to the Strife's home. When they got there, there was only one police car and two cops at the scene. There was even a motorcycle that was Axel's and the redhead was sitting on the ground crying. Vanitas and Ven split ways. Ven to comfort and grieve with his parents and sister, Vanitas to comfort Axel.

"Hey Axel, how are you taking this?" Vanitas asked.

"Terrible. I just found out why I burnt down all those things and why I'm so stubborn and I was going to get help and tell Roxas about it but then he got kidnapped. What are we gonna do?" Whenever Axel was in real trouble, he turned to Vanitas, but that wasn't in emotional cases.

"Just let the police handle it man. That's all we gotta do as free men. Don't take the law into our own hands."

"I already talked to a cop. They said that they can't do anything until Roxas has been missing for 24 hours. He's been missing for six hours." Axel then got onto his bike and drove off. Vanitas could only pray that Axel doesn't get himself into trouble.

* * *

**Me: Whew! Can't believe this took me a couple of weeks to write! Okay, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because the other computer I found died! Then again it was about five years old. Anyways, I'm now using my Mac! My parents fixed the battery so I am now back online!**

**Vanitas: Can I ask the questions? I'm practically the star of the story!**

**Me: Sure Vanitas.**

**Vanitas: Now that Roxas has went missing, will Axel be able to find him? Also, with Ven's life on the line, is there any hope for us? And now that Axel's reasons for being stubborn and a pyromaniac have been discovered, will he go to therapy?**

**Me: Good job Vani! Also, we are nearing the end of the story so please, if you have any ideas for names, please enter your ideas! I added one I thought about but that doesn't give me much of a variety! Don't forget to review, favorite or follow! This is Janae A.K.A OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D **


	8. Month 8: Found and Lingering Worries

It had been one month since Roxas had disappeared and Axel left to search for him and everyone was worried. All the police got for evidence was that there were finger prints that didn't belong to the blond on the windows and on his bed too. As for Axel, the police thought he search for Roxas himself until Roxas was found. Vanitas was worried about his friend. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Ven was really worried about his brother, he had never been kidnapped before so it was a lot to take in. The blond had to remind himself not to get stressed about his because he was pregnant and he didn't want to lose his son.

Ven woke up to hear the phone ring. He was hesitant, but he had to answer it sooner or later. Before he got to the phone, Vanitas got there and picked up.

"Hello, Nightshadow residence, start talking."

_"Yes, is this Vanitas Nightshadow?"_ The person on the phone asked.

"Yes. Can I ask who's calling?"

_"This is your fiance's doctor calling about the C-section he chose when he first found out he was with child. We were looking for doctors when we came across Dr. Barnaby Nightshadow and Dr. Aqua Kirazawa. Which one would you prefer?"_ Vanitas froze. Why the hell would his father stoop that low?

"We'll take our chances with Dr. Aqua. Thank you. Is there anything else?"

_"Yes, are you familiar with Axel Usaragi?"_

"He's my friend."

_"You see, when he disappeared to search for his boyfriend like the news said, the doctor that treated him for his leg said that Axel shouldn't be out there looking for Roxas. The reason being his leg could give out from getting pushed to hard. I know he was in intense physical therapy before his disappearance, but pushing it even further could mean both his legs could stop working and he could be paralyzed from the waist down and in a wheelchair for the rest of his life." _Vanitas was stunned. Axel could be paralyzed forever. He had to find him before it happened.

"Thank you. I'll keep an eye out for him." Then the doctor hung up. Vanitas looked at Ven who was confused.

"Vani, what happened? Is everything okay?" Ven asked as his lover shook his head.

"No. The person who called said that they found a doctor for your C-section and they had some news about Axel."

"What was it?"

"If he keeps pushing his leg too hard, then both his legs could give out and he could be paralyzed from the waist down. I don't know what to do. I mean, we're one month away from becoming parents and I don't want to leave you alone, but I want to find Axel before it's too late for him and I want to help find Roxas." Ven placed a hand on Vanitas' shoulder and kissed him.

"Go find Axel. Sora can stay here and take care of me. Just promise me that you'll be back when I go into labor."

"I promise. As your seme, I will return when my beautiful uke needs me the most." Vanitas then made the call to Sora and waited for his brother. When the doorbell rang, Vanitas ran to it and Sora came in. As soon as Ven was okay and some house rules were placed for both Sora and Ven, Vanitas then walked out and started his search for Axel. First the ravenette checked Axel's favorite hang outs and his apartment and no Axel. Next was the cemetery, but no luck. He searched everywhere for his friend, but no luck.

Two weeks later still no luck, but he decided to check in with some of his family, which would've been a good place to start. First he checked out-of-town family, but they haven't seen him, then he checked Reno's apartment and no sign of Axel. Then he checked Axel's aunt's house to which his younger brother knew something.

"Yeah. The day Axel disappeared, he stopped by here to tell me good-bye and that's all he said."

"Do you know where your brother said he'd look?" Lea thought about it then a light bulb went on in the redhead's mind.

"He said he was going to look in every part of Traverse City then if he couldn't find him there then he was going to try the woods. You better hurry. My brother can't handle himself in the city or the woods for that matter."

"Thanks kid." Vanitas said as he left to search for his friend. The ride to Traverse City had been almost impossible, but Vanitas didn't care. Now he could find Axel and Roxas. He asked around and no one saw Roxas. However, fate favored him when one girl knew about both Roxas and Axel.

"You looking for Axel and Roxas?" The girl asked.

"Yes, have you seen them?" The girl nodded.

"Mm hmm. I'm sorry if this doesn't help you at all, but me and Roxas was sold to this rapist in some sort of black market auction to a man named Vexen. When I last saw him, Vexen was taking him somewhere then Axel came in a tried to take Roxas. He won but Vexen wasn't going to let Roxas go. Axel got clobbered on the head with something and that's the last I ever saw of them. He said something about going to a cabin in the woods. I have to go now. I hope you find them." The girl then walked off.

Meanwhile, Axel felt like luck just said _'F*** you! I'm not gonna help your ass today!'_ because he was tied up in a chair knowing he couldn't do anything to help his boyfriend. Then the man who kidnapped Roxas came in with an evil smile on his face.

"Axel, Axel, Axel... don't you want to hit me? Go ahead. Oh! That's right, you can't. You're tied up! Now I'm bored. I'm going to go play with my toy." Axel then got angry and struggled to get out of his bonds, but it was no use. The man left and got Roxas and went into the room next to Axel's. The cries and screams coming from the blond made Axel's blood boil over. _I can't stand this!_ Axel thought as he brought the lamp that was next to him down on his wrist and waited for the thing holding his wrist to the chair to burn off so he could untie the one on his other wrist and his legs. When it happened, he felt like nothing could stop him. Axel started to walk, but his leg felt like jelly so he couldn't stand and as a result he fell over.

Vanitas was looking everywhere in the woods nonstop. He was about to give up and go home, but then he saw a cabin. There was a car parked in front so he had to be right. Then he realized something, getting in was another problem. How would he get in? Then he found a rock and smashed the rock into the window and snuck in that way. The inside looked ordinary, but it was the mysterious door that peaked Vanitas' curiosity. He opened it and walked down the stairs and saw two rooms. Behind one door there was screaming and crying, but from another... there was nothing. Vanitas first went into the room with no sound behind it and saw Axel on the ground unconscious.

Quickly, Vanitas ran over to Axel before he wasted another moment and helped his friend into a sitting position before anything got worse. Once Axel came to, he saw a figure standing, but when the figure started coming towards him, he panicked. He tried getting away, but his legs wouldn't let him. Axel could feel his life flashing in front of his eyes, but when confused when the voice said:

"Are you okay Axel?" The voice asked. Axel recognized this voice. It was Vanitas!

"No. My leg hurts and Roxas is getting raped by some guy in that other room. Go save Roxas, I'll be fine."

"That's why I wanted to find you! The doctor who was treating you from the leg injury said that if you kept pushing yourself then you could be paralyzed from the waist down and spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair. Hang tight, I'll go save Roxas." Vanitas then left Axel to go into the other room to find Roxas. He grabbed something heavy and charged into the other room to find Roxas tied up to the bed and a man with pajama pants on leaving bite marks on Roxas' neck. The creepy man smirked as he looked at Vanitas.

"Ah. A person who wants to be added to my toy collection. Now you have to play nice or else I won't play with you~" The creepy man who Vanitas guessed as "Vexen" said with a smooth voice walking over to Vanitas. The raven shivered and punched the man, to which the man tried to punch back but was knocked unconscious by Vanitas. Vanitas freed Roxas then went back to get Axel who was trying to walk, but was failing. Roxas was taken to the car followed by Axel and Vanitas was driving to the hospital, Axel started to talk.

"Roxas, I'm glad you're okay." Roxas stayed emotionless.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked again, but still no answer.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me, but I love you. That I mean. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have come to look for you. I remembered why I'm so stubborn and why I'm a pyromaniac. My mother died when I was eight and fire was my way to cope with it, but then I got so much pleasure that I became addicted to it that I couldn't help myself. I'm so stubborn because my father didn't want to cremate my mother, but he had no choice. I'll get help for it and I promise to never keep anymore secrets from you. I'll help you with therapy and I'll always be by your side. No matter what. You know, you're the water to my fire. When I was burning, you were there to extinguish the flames." Axel then let out a sigh, but then was surprised when Roxas kissed him.

"Axel, I wanted to hear that from you all along. I love you too. When I was kidnapped, all I could think about was you. I missed you. I'm sorry too, but if I wanted to leave you, I know I could never ever have the strength to even try. I'll stay by your side and never leave... no matter what." They reached the hospital and the couple got the attention they needed. Soon, word reached out and both Roxas and Axel's family's came to the hospital as well as the police who interviewed Vanitas, Axel and Roxas. Vanitas and Ven were sitting in the waiting room when Ven starts to wince in pain.

"Ven! What's wrong?" Vanitas asked.

"I think I'm going into labor." Ven breathed heavily. As if on cue, a couple of nurses came in with a wheelchair and wheeled Ven away. Vanitas tried to go, but he was advised by the nurse to stay ing the waiting room. An hour passed and Ven came out with Dr. Aqua. She explained that Ven just had one of those false contractions and to watch out for them. When everything was sorted out, everyone went home. Ven and Vanitas went upstairs to look at their son's room.

The room was painted blue with a bunch of wall stickers that had bears on them. On one side was a chair for Van and Ven when their son would cry at night so they wouldn't have to stand and across from it was a changing table. Plus there was a toy box and a couple of giant stuffed animals and Vanitas had managed to set up the crib without any help. How the raven could manage to do that was beyond Ven. All in all, the room was pretty much well put together. They were silently looking until Ven said something.

"Two more weeks and Baby Nightshadow will be sleeping in here. It might be all three of us." Ven shed a single tear as Vanitas kissed it away.

"Ven, don't say that. It will be all three of us, I just know it." Ven smiled and kissed Vanitas. They then went to bed an cuddled as Ven fell asleep soundly. Vanitas then put a hand on Ven's stomach.

"Hey there Baby Nightshadow. I don't know if you know who I am, it's Daddy. I know you've been hearing me and Mommy talk about what's going to happen to him when you meet the world, I just want you to know that it will be all three of us. But if it's just two of us, then we'll just have to stick together." Then the baby moved as if it's reassuring Vanitas of something. The next day, Axel was leaving his therapists office as Roxas pulled up in his car. The redhead smirked as he hopped in the car and kissed Roxas.

"Hey baby, how was therapy?" Roxas asked.

"Good. All we just talked about was my childhood. Next week we're going into my pyromaniac tendencies. How was your help seminar?"

"It was good. We all shared our stories and I even enrolled myself in a self-defense class. You know Axel, I've been thinking. You going through therapy and telling me everything, it's actually proving that you're starting to change for me." Axel looked at Roxas. Was he feeling a change coming on? Roxas saw the look Axel gave him and laughed.

"Let me guess, you didn't start to see it?"

"No. I just didn't feel like I was changing for you and I was failing myself and most importantly, you." Once Roxas pulled up to a red light, he captured Axel's lips. When the kiss ended, Roxas looked at him with well-meaning blue eyes and chuckled when he saw nervous and flustered emerald ones.

"You aren't failing me. These things take time. It took the whole time Vanitas was in prison for him to change for my brother and look at them now. Don't take big leaps, just take small steps. Old habits are hard to break sometimes." Axel thought about it and smiled. When they got to Axel's apartment, they instantly got on the couch and just started to cuddle.

Roxas fell asleep in Axel's arms and the taller man didn't want to move. Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead and started to fall asleep himself. As he fell asleep he thought, _Just take small steps huh? Anything to keep Roxas from leaving me._ With that last thought, Axel was asleep.

* * *

**Me: I can't believe I got this done in only a three hours! Sorry if the chapter confused you or didn't have enough detail, but this was all my brain could think of. Anyways, about Baby Nightshadow's name, yeah, next chapter's coming out sooner or later so everyone who has an idea PM me your ideas and when Ven and Vanitas name their son, the name will be revealed. If you send your ideas, I'll give you a cookie.**

**Vanitas: Next chapter, Ven will have the baby! But with his life on the line everyone if nervous! Will Ven live or die? Will there be a happy ending?**

**Me: Stay tuned for chapter 9! As always, this is Janae A.K.A OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	9. Month 9: New Life

Before we get into Vanitas and Ven, let's kick the chapter off with some AkuRoku, shall we? Over the two weeks, Roxas had decided to move in with Axel so he wouldn't have to burn gas in his car going from his parent's house to his boyfriend's apartment. Axel and Roxas were sitting in their now shared apartment when the shorter male realized something. Roxas never told him what happened when he was kidnapped. Axel looked at his boyfriend with worry.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked concerned. Roxas looked at Axel whose sincere emerald eyes looked back at him.

"I just realized that I never told you what happened the night I was kidnapped. I need to tell you because you're my boyfriend and I have to tell you important things like this." Axel looked at Roxas.

"You don't have to tell me yet. You can tell me when you're ready." Roxas just shook his head.

"No. I want to tell you. It was late at night and I was asleep in my room. Next I heard someone opening my window and I thought it was you coming to apologize to me, but it wasn't. It was this guy dressed up in black. I tried getting away but I was knocked out. Next thing I know, I have a blindfold over my eyes and there was this announcer with a deep voice. I wanted to get away but I was in a cage and I was being held against my will by chains. When it was over, this guy led me and this other girl to some guy's car. The man introduced himself and said his name was Vexen. He said we should be lucky to be apart of his toy collection. When we get to his apartment, he immediately pounces on me and rapes me. What happened the rest of that month was something I'd rather not talk about." Axel nodded taking the shaking blonde into his arms. _Roxas... You should've told me when your were ready to._ Axel thought.

"Roxas, you should've waited until later when you were really sure about it. Telling people these things can take time."

"It's okay Axel. I've wanted to tell you anyways, but I wanted to wait for the right moment." Roxas said, convincing Axel it was okay.

"Babe, as long as I'm still standing, I'll protect you and be there for you no matter what. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded then he captured Axel's lips in a passionate kiss. Now on to the main event.

* * *

This month, Vanitas was in full panic mode. Why? The answer is simple: Ven is going to go into labor any day now! Vanitas was very down with every false contraction Ven had been recently having. Vanitas knew that these false alarms were making Ven grow impatient and he was the victim of his fiance's unhappiness when it turned out to be yet another false alarm. Trust me when I say that it wasn't pleasant.

Vanitas was sitting on the couch with Ven when a head landed on his healed shoulder. He looked at Ven who had fallen asleep. The raven laughed as he kissed Ven on the cheek. _Rest as much as you can Ventus... You'll need it._ Vanitas thought as he fell asleep with his fiancé in his arms. Waking up the next moment was something that would instantly change Vanitas' life forever because when he woke up, Ven was heavily breathing.

"Ven! What's wrong?" Vanitas asked, but it was too obvious.

"I think I'm actually going into labor this time! I'm serious because my contractions are like five freaking minutes apart!" Ven shouted. Vanitas kicked into high gear as he got some clothes on his and Ven, got his fiancé to the car and drove off at a fast speed. Unfortunately, a cop told him to pull over since Vanitas was driving above the speed limit.

"Why were you driving so fast?" The cop asked.

"My fiancé is in labor!" Vanitas shouted. The cop looked in the back seat to see a blond in pain.

"Screw a speeding ticket! Follow me to the hospital!" The cop said quickly forgetting why he had stopped Vanitas and getting in front of the raven's car. When they got to their destination, Vanitas called everyone who knew of Ven's pregnancy and within an hour, all the people Vanitas called came. Vanitas decided to go into Ven's hospital room before the blond went into surgery. When he got into the room and saw his fiancé in terrible pain just begging for it to stop.

"Hi baby, how are you doing?" Vanitas asked softly taking his lover's hand.

"I'm in pain! When will this stop?" Ven said trying to breathe.

"It'll all be over when the baby is born. What did you want to name him anyways?" Vanitas realized that he and Ven never talked about what they wanted to name their son. Ven smiled at the thought.

"If I live through this then I will tell you the name. If I don't then I wrote it down on a piece of paper and left it in the bedside table on my side of the bed. You'll find it." Once again the blond winced in pain as another contraction hit, but this time, Vanitas was holding his hand through it. When it was over, Vanitas kissed his lover's sweaty blond spikes.

"Don't say things like that Ven. You'll live. I just know it. The risk of your death may be high, but I have hope. Don't give up." Ven smiled and kissed Vanitas on the lips who happily kissed back. The time came for Ven to be rolled to another room. Now here's where the real worry begins. Everyone was waiting outside of the operating room. Vanitas was pacing back and forth and looking up every two minutes then he repeated the process again. Sora tried to make his brother relax, but the raven wouldn't listen. He was too worried about Ven. Sora decided to try again.

"Vanitas, I know you're worried about Ven, but he'll be fine." Sora said in a convincing tone, but instantly regretted his words when Vanitas glared at him.

"You don't know how worried I am! What if it were Kairi in there? How would you feel?" Vanitas snapped. Sora backed off and thought about what it would be like if his girlfriend were in there. About one hour in, Vanitas was trying to keep himself calm and talk to everyone to ease his nervousness. That's when his parents came in. Vanitas wanted to get mad and start something, but he was too worried about Ven. Though the raven knew how worried he was and how high the death risk was, he still had hope that Ven would live.

"Son, I understand that Ventus is in surgery now." His father stated. Vanitas nodded and looked at the doors.

"You see, I wanted to study your family to see how it might've been possible for men to carry children. If I could find out how to then I would win a Nobel prize." Vanitas looked at his father who had a serious look on his face.

"If that's why you wanted to take my family, then you are a sick man. Now, for what I hope is the last time, no I will not let you turn my family into a research topic so you can try to win an award." Vanitas said turning his attention back to the doors. Sora came up to his parents and tapped them on the shoulder and when they turned around, they looked at the brunette.

"Yes Sora, what is it?" Sora had always been quiet when confronting his parents, but not today.

"I've been seeing a therapist about why I used to hate Vanitas, but then I realized it. All eighteen years I've lived with you, both of you have treated Vanitas like he was some sort of idol! What I want to know is why. Why did you treat me like crap for most of my life?" Mr. and Mrs. Nightshadow looked at each other before looking back at their son. Mrs. Nightshadow decided to tell her son the truth.

"You see, I always wanted a girl. When you and your brother were born, I thought that when me and your father tried next time, I'd get my daughter. Then I was in a horrible car accident which caused me to lose my uterus. I lost my mind for a few years and that's when I started dressing you up as a girl, but then my mind got together and I realized that I was never have a daughter so then I gave up trying to make you what you obviously weren't. Every time I looked at you, I saw that girl I was never going to have. Vanitas got off easy when he got in trouble because I had the boy I wanted, but you were a different story. That's why you were treated the way you were. I'm so sorry. I should've gotten help then you and your brother would've been treated fairly." Mrs. Nightshadow was now crying. Sora then let her cry on him.

"Now I know why. This would've made a good graduation gift." Sora said patting his mom's back. Vanitas heard everything as his attention was still on the doors. Two hours passed and nothing happened. The raven was about to fall asleep in a chair when Axel brought his some coffee.

"Thanks man."

Was Vanitas' only reply as he drank the steaming hot liquid. Now it was full door alert again with some new energy. Then there were some noises heard from the other side of the door. From outside of the room you could here: 'This doesn't look too good.' or 'Keep him breathing!' When he heard the last thing shouted from behind the doors, Vanitas felt his heart instantly stop. He was frozen in place afraid of the worst. From behind the doors, there was no sound coming from it.

A nurse came out dressed in scrubs with a bit of blood on her and she had a relieved look on her face. No one knew what to make of the look. _Was Ven okay?_ Vanitas thought as the nurse motioned for him to come towards her, which he did. She whispered something in Vanitas' ear which made him very shocked. The nurse went back inside and Vanitas looked at everyone who was confused.

"Ven's okay. It's just that his heart monitor started to beep and the noise we heard was everyone in there trying to keep him breathing. They don't know how the rest of the procedure will play out or if that's going to keep happening but we just gotta wait and see." It took about an hour for everyone to soak up the news that almost summed up Ven's fate. Almost five hours later nothing happened. Just complete and utter silence.

More noise came from behind the doors. Same as the first time, but this time... Vanitas knew. Ven's heart monitor had started to beep and the people in the operating room were doing everything they can to keep him alive. _Ven... you've gotta live... I don't want to lose you... you're my everything... I don't care about the death risk. Me and Baby Nightshadow just want you to live..._ Vanitas thought drifting off into a sound sleep.

* * *

Vanitas woke up when he heard a noise coming from behind the doors. It was a different noise this time. This time... it was... a cry? Vanitas instantly felt his heart beat in his throat. When the doors opened, a woman with blue hair came out with a blue bundle in her arms. Vanitas could only assume that this was Dr. Aqua.

She gave him a warm smile as she went to hand him the bundle. When Vanitas was holding said bundle, he instantly felt like crying. He finally had his son. He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms whose eyes were closed and he had his thumb in his mouth.

"Mommy's going to be happy to see you." Vanitas whispered. Dr. Aqua seemed to catch on to what Vanitas said and her smile turned into a frown. The raven caught the look. _No! No! It can't be! It just... didn't... no..._ Vanitas thought as he handed his son to his brother and slid down a wall silently crying. Ven's gone. Forever.

* * *

Vanitas woke up with a jolt when he felt something hit him really hard. He looked up at the source and saw Sora with his hand drawn out like he was about to slap him again. Vanitas rubbed the sore part of his head and glared at his brother.

"What was the big idea Sora?"

"You were crying in your sleep. Obviously you were having a bad dream." Vanitas let out a sigh of relief. Ven didn't die. He obviously had a terrible dream.

"What was your dream about?" Sora asked. The raven looked at his brother and let out a sad sigh.

"I had a dream that the C-section was done and the doctor came out with my son. As soon as I said his mother is going to be happy to see him, the doctor frowned. Then I handed you the baby, slid down a wall and cried. I thought the dream was real and I lost Ven." The brunette looked at his brother. That's what his dream was about?

"Were you happy at all? What if that happens in reality?" Sora asked.

"I'd have both emotions running through me. Happy because I have my son and sad because I just lost the love of my life. The real reason I don't want to lose Ven in because I'm worried that I'll be a terrible father. That I'll crumble and lose custody of my son. I know that I shouldn't worry, but I can't keep that thought out of my head." Axel over heard this and came to his friend's rescue.

"Don't be worried. Sure, I don't know anything about being a dad on account of my father turning into a raging alcoholic after my mother died, but I had Reno to be some sort of father figure to both me and my brother. You're a strong guy and if the worst does happen to Ven, you promised to be there for that kid no matter what. Look, just don't think about the person you'd be, just be there. That's all that matters." Vanitas looked up at Axel who had a sincere look on his face. He was right. He made Ven a promise and it was his duty as a seme to keep it. Axel turned around and went to go back to Roxas. Roxas was looking out of the window at the sky. It was a dark blue.

Roxas turned around to see Axel and happily kissed him to which the redhead didn't mind kissing back. When they both let go of each other, they started to kiss again only to end up in a closet. From here, I think we all know what happened next~ *wink* *wink* Anyways, Vanitas was still staring at the doors when another noise sounded from the other side of the doors. It was a different noise. This time... it was... a cry? Vanitas felt his heart beat in his throat as a woman with blue hair came out carrying a blue bundle in her arms. Vanitas knew it was Dr. Aqua. Not only from her obvious name tag, but from his dream.

Dr. Aqua gave Vanitas a warm smile and went to hand Vanitas the bundle. When the raven lifted the blanket, he saw his son looking up at him. He couldn't make out the eye color yet, but he'll be able to tell later. The baby giggled at him. Vanitas felt like he was about to cry.

"Mommy is going to be very happy to see you." Vanitas whispered. Dr. Aqua heard what Vanitas said and smiled. Vanitas caught the smile and even though she didn't say anything, he knew that Ven had survived! Soon enough, he went into Ven's room and saw his true love asleep. Vanitas chuckled a bit, then looked back at his newborn son who had fallen asleep in his arms. The raven kissed his son on the head then sat in a chair next to his fiance's bed.

Ven woke up confused. He forgot where he was, but when he gently put a hand on his stomach and felt how flat it was, he knew. He'd just brought his son into this world. Ven looked at Vanitas sleeping in a chair with a blue bundle in his arms.

"Vanitas?" Ven said which woke his lover up. Vanitas smiled and walked towards Ven. The blond was about to start crying when he was carefully handed his son who was now resting against his mother's chest. The baby woke up to see someone else holding him. He giggled when he saw Ven, then fell back asleep. They stayed in place for a good ten minutes when Vanitas realized something. They didn't come up with a name for their son! Ven caught the look on Vanitas' face.

"What's wrong Vani?" Ven asked.

"What would you like to name him?" Vanitas asked. Ven smiled. He had almost forgotten about his son's name.

"I want to name him Shade. Shade Nightshadow." Vanitas thought about the name. _Shade Nightshadow..._ Vanitas smiled and kissed Ven on the lips.

"Shade is a perfect name. Welcome to the world Shade Nightshadow." The baby, now dubbed as Shade, yawned as he fell asleep again. This time, Vanitas got on the bed with his boys and soon, sleep consumed both Vanitas and Ven.

* * *

**Me: Okay, there are two things to say here. One: Welcome to the world Shade Nightshadow! And two: Sorry if I made it seem like Ven was going to die! I can be pretty heartless when I want to, but I just choose not to. Anyways, the reason I kicked the story off with some AkuRoku instead of VanVen the way I was supposed to is because I wanted Roxas to explain what happened when he was kidnapped and I also wanted to make Axel prove he's changing more and more for Roxas by being so understanding in the beginning. I would've forgotten to so in case you were confused about the beginning, I just explained it. Maybe I'll reword it later.**

**Riku: Can you please tell everyone who gave you the idea for Shade's name? *Anime vein pops out in annoyance and impatience***

**Me: Thanks Riku! I was just getting to that! Anyways, I'd love to thank my good buddy XaccemFlare who gave me the idea for Shade's name! Thanks! Your submissions really helped! The next chapter is going to be an epilogue so stay tuned! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	10. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

It had been about five months since Shade had been born and Ven and Vanitas couldn't have been happier. Despite the earlier events, they could now forget about what happened the past and look to the future. After Vanitas could take Ven and Shade home, Ven was immediately put on bed rest until his stitches healed which was about one month later. Vanitas and Ven had set a date for their wedding which was four months later which is now! XD!

Ven was in his room getting ready when Xion came in carrying Shade in her arms. Shade was wearing a cute outfit complete with a pair of overalls, a shirt and a pair of black shoes while Xion was wearing a simple pink dress. At the sound of the door opening, Ven turned and saw his son with his sister.

"Aww, there's my handsome little boy. C'mere!" Ven said taking Shade in his arms who was having a giggling fit.

"Do you need any help Ven?" The blond shook his head smiling. Xion then left leaving her brother to finish getting ready. The blond set his son on the bed where he could see him in the mirror and fixed the tie on his tux more. Once he was finished with his tux, he scooped Shade in his arms again as Roxas walked into the room. The other blond was wearing a black tux with a checker board tie. The twins looked at each other, then Roxas took Shade into his own arms.

"I swear every time I see my little Shade, he gets a little bigger!" Roxas said giving Shade little Eskimo kiss.

"Are they ready yet Roxas?" Ven asked. Roxas instantly remembered why he was there.

"They'll be ready in a few minutes, but there's something I need to tell you." Ven nodded as he sat down on the bed. What could have possibly happened to his brother? Was it good? Was it bad?

"What happened?" Roxas smiled then put a hand on his stomach. It took a second for Ven to realize that his brother was pregnant.

"Roxas! I'm so happy for you! How far long are you?"

"I'm about three months along and I'm starting to show it." Roxas smiled as he rubbed his stomach. Shade looked confused and it was adorable.

"Does Axel know?" Roxas shook his head.

"I haven't told him yet. I just found out last week. I'm planning to tell him tonight." Ven hugged Roxas again as Shade tugged on his mother's tuxedo sleeve. Blue eyes looked into one crystal blue eye and one golden eye. Over the five months, Shade had been starting to look like a mix of both his parents. He started growing blond hair with some traces of his father's hair in it. Shade had also inherited somethings from his relatives like his Uncle Sora's cute button like nose.

It was time for the wedding and Vanitas was standing at the altar with his best man, Sora by his side. Along with his groomsmen Axel, his cousin Zack and Riku. Riku had gotten out of prison a month after Shade was born. Since the silverette had been a good friend to Vanitas while he was in prison, the raven felt it was right to make him a groomsman.

Soon, everyone's attention turned to the doors as Ven came walking down the aisle carrying Shade in his arms. It was a very cute sight. Ven was wearing a white tuxedo. He could've worn a dress, but he absolutely refused to wear a dress. As he was walking down, he continued to look at Vanitas. After all this time, he didn't know he'd see himself in the place he's in now. As he got up to the altar, Vanitas kissed his cheek then the priest started to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Vanitas Nightshadow and Ventus Strife. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." All was silent for about two minutes then the priest continued.

"Since there are no objections, the couple have written their own vows which they will now exchange." Vanitas was first.

"We were just a pair of sixteen year olds when we met. I had moved here from another town because my father had gotten a good job offer and I couldn't just have a place of my own to stay while the rest of my family were up here. On my first day of school, we met in chemistry class and I almost set the school on fire. After some time I realized that I loved you, but you liked someone else. The night we first kissed is something I still remember, you were really depressed and found comfort from me and then, we just kissed. When I got arrested the first time, you stayed with me even though everyone told you to leave me then when I got arrested the second time, you still stayed by my side. I promise for as long as I live I will be a great husband and father. I love you and our son more than anything and nothing will change that." Now it was Ven's turn to say his vows.

"Vanitas, when I met you I just thought that we'd just be friends, but we ended up being more. We ended up being friends, then we dated for about seven years then we became engaged, to being parents and now we're right here getting married. I never thought I'd be right here with you but here I am. I love you a lot and I never want to lose you. Sure there were many ups and downs in our relationship but we're human and we can get past what happened and look forward to our future. When you went to prison, I thought that I would have to leave you, but I couldn't... even if I tried to. Plus I had a reason for staying." Ven looked at Shade with a smile. "I loved you ever since our first kiss and I'll love you forever. I look forward to our future together." Once Ven was finished, everyone just said 'Awww...' because of how that sounded. The priest cried a little then picked himself up as he continued.

"Who has the rings?"

"I do!" said Yazoo, who just happened to be stuck as the ring bearer. Then he walked up with the rings which were sitting on a pillow.

"Vanitas, repeat after me: With this ring I do thee wed,"

"With this ring I do thee wed,"

"My dear husband who I will love in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do us part."

"My dear husband who I will love in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do us part." Vanitas repeated as he slipped the ring on Ven's ring finger. The blond lifted the other ring and awaited his instructions.

"Ventus, repeat after me: With this ring I do thee wed,"

"With this ring I do thee wed,"

"My dear husband who I will love in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do us part."

"My dear husband who I will love in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do us part." Ven said slipping the ring on Vanitas' finger. They both faced the priest.

"Vanitas, do you take Ventus to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Vanitas looked to Ven and smiled.

"I do." Ven felt himself start to cry happy tears. The priest then turned to Ven.

"Ventus, do you Vanitas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ven nodded as he cried.

"I do. I absolutely do." Ven and Vanitas then turned around to face the audience.

"With the power invested in me, I now announce Mr. and Mr. Nightshadow. Now you may kiss the groom." Vanitas then kissed Ven as everyone cheered and clapped.

Later at the reception, everyone was having a great time and there was laughter and dancing. Ven and Vanitas walked in and cut the cake, but then it turned into an all out cake fight. As the couple had their first dance, they whispered sweet things to each other. The night began to come to a close as people started to go home.

Vanitas and Ven went home last because they were so lost in everything, they forgot the time. Well... that and Shade was getting sleepy. When they walked in, Shade was half asleep and was looking up at the ceiling with lazy eyes.

"Let's get you in your sleepy time clothes and off to bed." Ven cooed as he went into Shade's room Vanitas had gone to their room and slipped on his night-clothes and was waiting for Ven in their bed. When the blond arrived, he had their son in his arms who was sleeping soundly. Vanitas smiled. Though Shade sleeping in the bed did cut into his alone time with Ven, it meant that the three of them could grow closer as a family. Vanitas was holding Shade as Ven was changing into his sleep wear.

Ven crawled into the bed and scooped Shade out of his husband's arms. Vanitas couldn't get any happier, he had a future with his family to look forward to. Ven caught the smile and left a chaste kiss on Vanitas' lips.

"You know, Sora and Kairi are gonna steal this one for a whole week starting tomorrow, so we have a week to be together to you know~" Vanitas caught on to what Ven was implying. Soon Ven positioned himself so he could both hold Shade and sleep comfortably as his raven haired lover pulled the covers up on all three of them and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel were cuddling on their bed. Roxas was thinking of a good way to tell Axel while the redhead himself didn't know what was going on. For three months now, Roxas was throwing up, getting worked up when Axel accidentally made a comment about weight or said something about his eating habits and getting heavier. What was going on with him? Roxas finally came to his senses.

"Axel, I have something to tell you." Axel looked at Roxas puzzled.

"What is it?" Roxas then took Axel's hand and gently placed it on his stomach. It took about ten minutes before the redhead realized what his lover was trying to say. _Roxy's pregnant!_ Axel thought as he kissed Roxas.

"How long?"

"Three months, but I found out last week! Aren't you happy?" Roxas asked as Axel nodded.

"Yeas. Yes I am!" _How didn't I notice?_ Axel thought. Roxas then buried his face in Axel's chest with a frown. He had remembered how high the death risk was and whatever happened, Axel had to be there for their baby.

"Roxy, it's going to be okay. No matter what happens, I'll still be there for our little boy and/or girl. It'll be okay." The taller man said rubbing his lover's back. Roxas looked at Axel and kissed him. _He really is changing..._ Roxas thought as he started to fall asleep.

"Axel... I needed to hear that. I love you..." With that, Roxas was asleep.

"I love you too Roxas." Axel said kissing Roxas' forehead. He was happy, even thought he screwed up in the past, this must've been what a life of wrongs was leading up to. Soon Axel fell asleep with one last thought, _This must've been what my life was leading up to..._

* * *

**Me: Okay! We are officially done with Change For Me! This was the last chapter, I kind of left it on a cliffhanger which, if I can think of it, I think I might make a little sequel to it focusing on Axel and Roxas. Sorry if you felt this was a bit rushed and if you did, I apologize, I might reword and add some stuff to it later, but I just wanted to get this story done so I could work on this Final Fantasy VII story I'm writing. Actually, I'm writing three. First there's my drabble and one shot series,_ Life_, which takes place in the universes of the stories that inspired me to make it: _How To Say 'I Love You'_ and _Kids Are Alright_, then there's this Cloud/Angeal story I'm working on called _Bonding Over A Loss_, then there's this ASGZC story I'm working on that still doesn't have a name yet, but when the time comes I'll name it. Plus I'm also working on _What's It Like To Be A Nobody?_, which I am working on Xigbar's chapter so if you read the stories I mentioned and liked the pairings I also mentioned then stay tuned! Anyways, I had a TON of fun writing this. Thanks to all of you amazing viewers, you helped me make Change For Me one of my stories with the most words, most chapters most views, most reviews, most favorites and most follows! Thank you! I loved writing this so much! Another announcement...**

**Zack: Her birthday is next Thursday!**

**Me: You heard Zack! Next week I will officially be fourteen years old on March 21st! Also, follow me on Instagram! My username is blossoming_writer my profile picture has Demyx standing with his sitar and check out my pictures! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


End file.
